Jimmy Electron Season 1
by Happy Smiles Inc
Summary: The first season of a crudely-made, stupid-joke-infested, all-around-makes-you-want-to-bang-your-head-against-the-wall-for-the-rest-of-eternity-or-forever-whichever-comes-first parody of Jimmy Neutron!
1. Episodes 1 through 6

**_Jimmy Electron Season 1, Part I:_**

* * *

Episode #: **1 Part I:** The Show host Substitute **1 Part II:** Cindy's Psycho Chase **2 Part I:** Seeing Rellow **2 Part II:** Justice from the Janitor **3 Part I:** Unanimous Urine **3 Part II:** Havoc in the Halls **3 Part III:** Cruelty in the Can **3 Part IV:** Royal Rogue **4 Part I:** Boris the Bully of Beauty **4 Part II:** Fight or Fumble **5 Part I:** Number Nada **5 Part II:** Xcessively Xcellent **6 Part I:** Digital Doofus **6 Part II:** Virtual Vileness **6 Part III:** Online Ownage **6 Part IV:** Jimmy Proton Vs. Jimmy Electron

* * *

**Episode 1, Part I:**

Jimmy is walking out of the school. He turns and sees a flower.  
**Jimmy:** Ooh, a flower! It could probably use a good watering.  
Starts peeing on the flower. Cindy sees him.  
**Cindy:** Jimmy! You're peeing on a flower! I'm telling Ms. Fowl on you!  
Ms. Fowl calls Jimmy into the school. She is at her desk.(For all of the things in parentheses, just pretend she's making chicken noises)  
**Ms. Fowl:** Now, Jimmy(rawrawrawrawraawwk!) such a thing(rawrawrawrawraawwk!) is completely(rawrawrawrawraawwk!) unacceptable behavior(rawrawraawwk!). I'm afraid(rawrawrawrawraawwk!) that I'm going(rawrawraawwk!) to have to give(rawrawraawwk!) you a detention(rawrawrawrawraawwk!).  
**Jimmy:** Whatever. Say, can I finish? I didn't get a chance to.  
Jimmy gets on top of her head and starts peeing. Ms. Fowl makes a random noise and falls down.  
An ambulance gets there, and they find out that they're going to have a substitute teacher.  
The next day, their teacher turns out to be a TV game show host.  
**Sam the Stupid Show host:(Imagine he talks like a game show host)** Hey Everybody! Who's ready to learn?  
Cindy and Libby raise their hands, Nick crosses his arms, Carl and Sheen make faces at each other, and Jimmy scratches his butt.  
**Sam the Stupid Show host:** O-kay. Let's get started! What's the cube root of 27? Cindy!  
**Cindy:** That would be 3!  
**Sam the Stupid Show host:** Oh! So sorry! Jimmy!  
**Jimmy:** Eleventy-twelve?  
**Sam the Stupid Show host:** CO-RRECT! Next question!  
After a while, they decide to get rid of him, because he obviously knows little more than Jimmy(a hard thing to accomplish).  
So they do, in a way so stupid that we're not even going to mention it.  
Cindy is walking home from school that day, and suddenly...  
**Cindy:** Oh! A cigarette!  
And thus, a chain of stupid drug-related decisions takes place.  
She then cuts school, to have some alcohol. However, right when she's about to...  
**Cindy:** What the- what was I doing again? Oh well, I'll just take a walk, I guess.

* * *

**Episode 1, Part II:**

Meanwhile...  
Jimmy has just come out of the school- at 5:30, as opposed to 2:45. He goes over to the bushes.  
He turns around, pulls his pants down, and does his business.  
**Random Little Kid:** Um, Mister? I don't think you should be doing that.  
Jimmy Pulls up his pants  
**Jimmy:** What's it to you?  
Jimmy beats up the Random Little Kid.  
**Random Little Kid:(Imagine he's on the ground with stars around his head)** Uhhh-Uhhh-Uhhh  
Random Little Kid runs around town, looking for Cindy. He eventually finds her.  
**Random Little Kid:** Cindy! Jimmy just beat me up!  
**Cindy:** What!? Don't you worry, Random Little Kid! I'll take care of Jimmy!  
Cindy gets out her handy-dandy pocket knife on the way to the school. She eventually gets there.  
Jimmy is about to do his business again, this time on a flower (the same one from part I).  
**Cindy:** Stop right there, Jimmy!  
Jimmy sees her pocket knife. He instantly pulls his pants up and starts running.  
**Cindy:** Get back here, Jimmy!  
Cindy raises the pocket knife. She then starts chasing him.  
**Jimmy:** I can swear this has happened before...  
**Cindy:** It happened last week, you moron!  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
Eventually, they get into a dead end alley.  
**Cindy:** I'm about to do it...  
**Jimmy:** You wouldn't!  
**Cindy:** You bet I would!  
Cindy presses a button on her handy-dandy pocket knife. A little cell phone on a stick pops out.  
**Cindy:** Hello? Sir? I'd like to say that the school might want a visit from the manure company. Thanks, bye.  
Cindy puts away her pocket knife.  
**Cindy:** Now then... to beat you up!  
Cindy beats up Jimmy.  
**Jimmy:(Imagine he's on the ground with stars around his head)** Uhhh-Uhhh-Uhhh  
Cindy and Jimmy wind up getting two weeks of detention.  
Ms. Fowl comes back that same day.  
Also, the Random Little Kid beats up Cindy for no apparent reason.  
THE END

* * *

**Episode 2, Part I:**

Jimmy is walking to school. He finds Carl and Sheen. He holds up a vial.  
**Jimmy:** I have mixed the colors of red and yellow. I call it...Rellow!  
**Carl:** (hyuck!) Have you considered(hyuck!) calling it (hyuck!) Orange?  
Cindy walks past and sees it. She decides to make a joke about it.  
**Cindy:** You should call it Cindy.  
**Jimmy:** Uhhh...OK! I'll do that!  
They then realize that the bell is going to ring in just two minutes.  
They go to class, except for Jimmy, who has to go to the bathroom. He goes inside the bathroom.  
He's right in front of the urinal, but he's so stupid that he goes into the vial instead.  
He then gets to class, and takes his seat.  
**Ms. Fowl:** Now class(rawrawrawrawraawwk!), I'd like to know(rawrawrawrawraawwk!) who'd like(rawrawraawwk!) to go first(rawrawraawwk!) for Show(rawrawraawwk!) and Tell(rawrawrawrawraawwk!).  
Jimmy instantly raises his hand.  
**Jimmy:** Ooh! Me! Me! Me!  
**Ms. Fowl:** Alright(rawrawrawrawraawwk!). Let's see(rawrawraawwk!) what you've brought(rawrawraawwk!) to show us(rawrawrawrawraawwk!).  
Jimmy holds up the vial, which is now half-filled with urine.  
**Jimmy:** I call it...Cindy!  
**Libby:** Jimmy, do you realize that that's pee?  
Cindy instantly gets up and tries to beat him up. He accidentally arches the vial upward.  
Unfortunately, the contents fly out and land in Ms. Fowl's hair. She makes a random noise and falls to the ground.  
As she's being loaded into the ambulance...  
**Jimmy:** I can swear this has happened before...  
**Cindy:** It happened two weeks ago, you moron!  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
The next day...  
**Dan the Down-with-it DJ:** Now class(yoyoyoyoyo!), I'm ready(yoyoyoyoyo!) for a fan-(yoyoyo!)tastic day!  
**Nick:(Pretend he looks like a gangsta)** Hey, dude! Are you dude-ishly ready for a dude-ishly dude-ish day, dude?  
**Dan the Down-with-it DJ:** (yoyoyoyoyo!) Something tells me(yoyoyoyoyo!) that we're gonna(yoyoyo!) get along just fine!  
Although Dan and Nick are getting along just fine with each other, no one else is.  
They find all of the yoyoyos and dudedudedudes to be quite annoying.  
Eventually, they get rid of him, in a way so stupid that we're not even going to mention it.  
Jimmy is getting out of school. Nick is doing the same, only very sadly.  
**Nick:** Dude, I don't dude-ishly think that this is a dude-ishly dude-ish day at all, you know what I dude-ishly mean, dude?  
**Jimmy:** Yeah, I like a day where we don't have any work. I still can't figure out what 2 2 is.  
**Nick:** Dude, it's 4 you dude-ishly $#!††¥ moron.  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...

* * *

**Episode 2, Part II:**

Later, when Nick leaves...  
Jimmy is doing his business in the bushes. Right when he's about to go on a flower, Cindy spots him.  
She gets out her handy-dandy pocket knife, so Jimmy pulls his pants up and climbs up the flag pole.  
**Cindy:** Get down from there, or else I'll use this!  
**Jimmy:** You wouldn't!  
**Cindy:** You bet I would!  
Cindy gets out the cell-phone attachment. She talks into it.  
**Cindy:** Hello? Janitor? There's a moron on the flag pole.  
**Jacob the Janitor:** What?! I'll handle it.  
**Cindy:** Thanks, bye.  
Hangs up and puts away the pocket knife.  
**Cindy:** Jimmy, get down from there!  
**Jimmy:** You'll never take me alive!  
Suddenly, a rock hits Jimmy's hands. Jimmy screams as he falls to the ground. Cindy looks to her side to see the Janitor.  
He's got a slingshot in one hand, with a huge backpack of rocks over the opposite shoulder. He looks a lot like the Terminator.  
**Jake the Janinator:** No one messes with Old Glory... NO ONE!!!  
Jimmy becomes conscious.  
**Jake the Janinator:** I thought at first that she was kidding when she said 'moron', but now I see she was right on the money.  
**Jimmy:** Uh-uh. I'm smart! I made a backup for my Orange!  
**Cindy:** I thought you called it Cindy.  
**Jimmy:** I did, but I figured that Orange was a better name. I even peed in it again, so it'd be a true copy.  
Suddenly, it starts shaking. It then bursts out as a monster.  
**Jimmy:** See? I told you I was inti-eli-, ex-sepshion-al-ly...Hmm, what smart-sounding word can I think of that's easy to pronounce? Ooh! How about anus? Yeah, anus sounds good.  
Suddenly, it takes Jimmy, and throws him against the wall.  
**Jimmy:(As he's flying)** I knew it! I knew Orange was a bad name!  
**Jake the Janinator:** I'll take care of it.  
Jake the Janinator beats up the monster. He eventually kills it by poking it with a stick.  
The monster dies of internal bleeding, even though it has no blood.  
Jake the Janinator transforms back into Jacob the Janitor, right when Ms. Fowl gets back.  
Cindy proceeds to poke Jimmy with a stick, hoping he'll die, too.  
Unfortunately, he's so fat, not even a branch could penetrate him.  
THE END

* * *

**Episode 3, Part I:**

Jimmy is walking outside, when he sees a flower. He starts peeing on it, when...  
**Harry the Happy Hall Monitor:** Hey! Peeing on flowers on school property is against the rules!  
Jimmy looks up at him, but accidentally starts peeing into his hair.  
He makes a random noise and falls to the ground.  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, I can swear this has happened before...  
**Harry the Happy Hall Monitor:** It happened last week, you moron.  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
The next day...  
**Ms. Fowl:** Now, class(rawrawrawrawraawwk!) today we are going(rawrawrawrawraawwk!) to vote for a new(rawrawrawrawraawwk!) Hall Monitor(rawrawraawwk!). You can vote(rawrawrawrawraawwk!) for whomever(rawrawraawwk!) you want(rawrawraawwk!).  
While everyone else is voting, Jimmy puts his ballot into his pocket, hoping that he could use it for toilet paper later.  
The next morning, instead of going to the Auditorium(which is right next to the Entrance to the School), he somehow finds his way backstage.  
He suddenly realizes that he has to go to the bathroom really badly. He finds the ballot box, and decides to use it as a urinal.  
When he is done, the box is two-thirds full. He then sees the words 'Ballot Here' on the side.  
**Jimmy:** Hmm... I might as well vote.  
Jimmy votes for himself(his name is spelled incorrectly), and then places his ballot into the box.  
He then somehow makes it to the Auditorium and gets a seat.  
**Principal Fatman:** And the winner is...  
Shakes up the box.  
**Principal Fatman:** Hmm, it feels as though there's liquid inside.  
He opens the box to pick out a name, and sees every name but one inside the urine.  
He decides to pick the only floating one, to keep his hands as clean as possible.  
**Principal Fatman:** Jimmy Electron!  
Jimmy stands up and cheers. Cindy, in the meantime, expresses her grief to Libby.  
**Cindy:** How did he win? Who would vote for someone who can't even count from one to four?  
**Jimmy:(Inside his head, which can barely comprehend what he's thinking, anyway)** Yay! Now to change this school for the better!

* * *

**Episode 3, Part II:**

Jimmy gets to class the next day, and gets his Hall Monitor Uniform.  
Under the School Constitution, he can now make whatever new rules he wants.  
He then goes up to the podium in the Auditorium, and announces his new rules.  
**Jimmy:** Rule number 1: The Hall Monitor must hereafter be referred to as 'His Royal Anus'  
**Cindy:** Are you crazy-  
Jimmy holds a detention slip threateningly.  
**Cindy:** -Your Royal Anus?  
**Jimmy:** No, I'm not crazy! Rule number 2: Flowers must be placed at every intersection in the school.  
Everyone knows what they're for, so they say nothing, afraid of what he'll do to them.  
**Jimmy:** Rule number 3: The hallways must now contain framed pictures of my best grades ever!  
Even though his only passing grade was a D, everyone decided to comply anyway.  
**Jimmy:** And last, but not least, Detention must now be served in the bathroom.  
**Sheen:** Which one, Your Royal Anus?  
**Jimmy:** Whichever one I tell you.  
Later that same day...  
Cindy, Libby, Carl, and Sheen all meet at an intersection. Jimmy is peeing on the flowers there.  
**Cindy:** Jimmy, have you lost your mind?  
**Jimmy:** Was that the wind? I didn't hear the words 'Royal Anus'.  
**Cindy:** Seriously, ∂$$-tard, you've gone too far!  
Jimmy hands her a detention slip.  
**Jimmy:** Detention in the Girls' Bathroom, Miss!  
**Libby:** You gotta admit, though, Jimmy, your image seriously screams '∂$$-tard'.  
Jimmy hands her a detention slip, too.  
**Sheen:** Come on, Jimmy you can't do this to me! We're best buddies!  
Jimmy hands him a detention slip.  
**Sheen:** What's this for?  
**Jimmy:** Interrupting me in my Happy Place.  
**Carl:** Going(hyuck!) to the bathroom(hyuck!) is your Happy Place(hyuck!), Your Royal(hyuck!) Anus?  
**Jimmy:** It's about time someone called me that. Yes, you could call it that.  
**Carl:** You just did call it that.  
**Jimmy:** Are you back sassing me?  
Hands him a detention slip, too.  
**Jimmy:** I'll see you all in the Girls' Bathroom, after school!  
Things look pretty bad, with Jimmy in charge of the Halls...  
TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Episode 3, Part III:**

After school...  
**Cindy:** How are we supposed to serve detention in here?  
**Sheen:** Yeah, Jimmy! How is this bad, again?  
**Jimmy:** Get in the stalls, everyone!  
There are five stalls. He makes them get into the two stalls on the left and the two on the right.  
He then puts wooden planks on them, gets into the one in the middle, and gets on the toilet.  
He then goes, and stinks up the whole room.  
Sure enough, everyone's gagging. However, Cindy sees a little escape route.  
Jimmy apparently forgot that there is a little opening between the door and the floor.  
Any moron can get through, of course.  
Suddenly...  
**Jimmy:** Uh oh! Where's the toilet paper?  
**Carl:** Jimmy(hyuck!) using toilet(hyuck!) paper? That's a(hyuck!) first.  
**Libby:** All I know is, I'm Uta here!  
Everyone is now crawling out of the stalls from under the door.  
They then get out of the bathroom, immediately slamming the door behind them.  
Jimmy, however, is stuck inside, for obvious reasons.  
**Jimmy:** Hello? Your Royal Anus is still on the Can! Hello?  
They then make it to the Janitor, hoping he can do something about 'His Royal Anus'.  
**Jacob the Janitor:** Yeah? What can I do you for?  
**Cindy:** Remember that moron, Jimmy?  
**Jacob the Janitor:** You mean the extremely fat one on the flagpole last week?  
**Cindy:** Yeah, well... He's gone crazy! He's become the school Hall Monitor, and he's made the school a mad house!  
**Jacob the Janitor:** What?! I'll handle it.  
They then make it into the bathroom, and they find it stunk up even worse than when they left.  
**Jimmy:** About time, whoever you are! Gimme some toilet paper! I think I might have clogged the toilet, too.  
Suddenly, the Janinator gets into the bathroom by punching down the door.  
**Jake the Janinator:** Where is he? WHERE?!  
**Libby:** In the middle stall!  
Jake immediately blasts down the stall door with his bare fists.  
He then lunges at Jimmy, who, in fear, accidentally pees in Jake's face. Jake suddenly turns into a monster.  
**Jimmy:** See? I created that! I'm powerful!  
Jake then grabs Jimmy and throws him through the wall.  
**Jimmy:** Wait a minute, I can swear this has happened before...  
**Libby:** It happened last week, you moron!  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
He then lands in the school's swimming pool.  
**Jimmy:** Yay! I'm clean again! I don't need the toilet paper anymore!  
Jake the Mega Monstrosity still remains...

* * *

**Episode 3, Part IV:**

Jake the Mega Monstrosity looks like trouble, but then they remember how they won last time.  
Cindy gets a bar that fell off the door when Jake blasted it.  
She then pokes him with it, and he reverts to Jake the Janinator.  
**Jake the Janinator:** How on earth do we take care of Jimmy?  
**Cindy:** I've got an idea. How about catching him as he breaks the rules?  
**Carl:** Oh(hyuck!) yeah! If he breaks(hyuck!) the School(hyuck!) Constitution, he'll be(hyuck!) fired!  
**Sheen:** Only one problem. He's made so many old rules null and void with his new ones! Are there any rules left that he's likely to break?  
**Libby:** Seriously, he's making new rules like crazy!  
Suddenly, they hear a sound coming from outside. It's Jimmy's voice, with another new rule.  
**Jimmy:** His Royal Anus can now put people in detention at will.  
**Cindy:** We'd better catch him before he can do that!  
**Jake the Janinator:** I've got an idea.  
Takes some bubble gum out of his pocket.  
**Carl:** Where'd(hyuck!) you get(hyuck!) that?  
**Jake the Janinator:** The gum that gets taken from under the tables has to go somewhere.  
Libby is about to throw up, when Jake continues.  
**Jake the Janinator:** Anybody got a video camera? Then we can show it to Principal Fatman.  
**Cindy:** I've got one on my pocket knife.  
**Sheen:** Perfect! Let's do this!  
Jake throws it against the wall, right next to Jimmy. It sticks instantly.  
Jimmy sees it, takes it off the wall, and starts chewing it.  
**Jimmy:** Wonder who chewed it last? Oh, what do I care?  
Cindy peeks around the corner, getting Jimmy on film with her handy dandy pocket knife's built in camera.  
They then go to Principal Fatman and give it to him. When he plays it, he's in shock.  
**Principal Fatman:** This is really Jimmy? I can't believe it!  
He goes to Jimmy and fires him. The others show up.  
**Cindy:** Does this mean all of his rules have been repealed?  
**Principal Fatman:** Most of them. We can't repeal anything added to the School's Constitution, and one of his rules were added to that.  
**Sheen:** Which one?  
The next day...  
**Ms. Fowl:** We will now(rawrawrawrawraawwk!) have an election(rawrawraawwk!) for the next(rawrawraawwk!) Royal Anus(rawrawrawrawraawwk!).  
**Jimmy:** Yay! One of my rules stayed!  
So much for 'back to normal'...  
THE END

* * *

**Episode 4, Part I:**

Jimmy is walking to school one day with Carl and Sheen.  
Suddenly, Sheen sees a kid talking to Nick. They seem to be arguing.  
**Sheen:** Who's that over there?  
**Carl:** I(hyuck!) have no(hyuck!) idea.  
**Jimmy:** Let's take a looksie.  
They go over to the playground, which is where Nick and the kid are arguing.  
It seems however, that the argument has attracted a crowd, as they are having a bit of trouble getting there.  
**Sheen:** What's going on?  
**Libby:** Nick got into a fight with Boris. It's a pretty stupid fight, too.  
**Carl:** More(hyuck!) stupid than(hyuck!) Jimmy?  
**Jimmy:** Hey! I'm not stupid! I'm inti-elli...inny-genie...chair.  
Jimmy suddenly makes a confused expression.  
**Jimmy:** Wait a second, I can swear that I've said something like that before...  
**Libby:** You said the first part last week, you moron.  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
Libby rolls her eyes. She then continues to talk to Carl.  
**Libby:** You'll have to be the judge of that. Just listen.  
**Boris:** Why'd you crush that flower, punk?  
**Nick:** Dude, I dude-ishly didn't dude-ishly crush some dude-ishly stupid flower, dude.  
**Boris:** They aren't stupid!  
Boris lunges at Nick, and Nick is holding him off.  
Everyone is screaming FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!  
Suddenly, Cindy is in the ring.  
She puts one of Jimmy's experiments in between them.  
You don't even want to know what the experiment was.  
All that's necessary to know is as follows:  
**Jimmy:** My latest experiment!  
Jimmy dashes in to save it, and Nick and Boris bounce backward off of his fat.  
**Cindy:** I can't believe that actually worked!  
Nick and Boris get up. Boris points at Jimmy.  
**Boris:** You took away my chance to avenge that flower!  
**Jimmy:** You were trying to avenge a flower?  
**Boris:** Shut up! After school, you're going down!  
**Jimmy:** What does avenge mean, anyway?  
Boris walks away. Nick gets up.  
**Nick:** Dude, I'd dude-ishly hate to dude-ishly be you, dude.  
Looks like Jimmy's big fat has caused a big problem.

* * *

**Episode 4, Part II:**

At the lunch table...  
**Jimmy:** What do you think Boris will do to me?  
**Carl:** Who(hyuck!) knows? I'm(hyuck!) suspecting(hyuck!) that he'll(hyuck!) give you(hyuck!) such a beating(hyuck!) that you'll(hyuck!) be even more(hyuck!) of a moron(hyuck!) than(hyuck!) you already(hyuck!) are.  
**Jimmy:** How many times do I have to tell you? I'm not a moron!  
**Sheen:** Then why are you wearing a jacket? We're in the cafeteria.  
**Jimmy:** What if it rains?  
Cindy comes over, rolling her eyes.  
**Cindy:** I can't wait until after school!  
**Libby:** I just hope everyone's all right at the end. You guys could kill each other!  
**Jimmy:** Oh, yeah. That's really positive thinking.  
**Libby:** Are you giving me sarcasm?  
**Jimmy:** What's sarcasm?  
After School...  
Boris is waiting for Jimmy. He's holding a small, handle-like object.  
**Sheen:** Hey! What's that thing? It looks a lot like Cindy's Pocket Knife!  
**Boris:** Looks can be deceiving. Watch.  
He reveals the words on the handle: LEAN MEAN BULLYING MACHINE.  
**Cindy:** What's that?  
**Boris:** Once again, watch.  
Boris presses a button or two to get to an electronic selection menu.  
He sets it to 'BIG STICK' mode, and taps the button that says BEAT.  
It instantly starts beating Jimmy with a big stick. It doesn't seem to have that much effect, however.  
Apparently, It's just beating his fat.  
**Jimmy:** Heehee. That tickles.  
Boris grumbles and presses MERCY. The big stick stops.  
He then sets it to 'WEDGIE' mode, and presses BEAT.  
It gives Jimmy a wedgie, but the sight burns Boris's eyes.  
**Boris:** Ow! It burns!  
Boris scowls and presses MERCY. The giant hand drops Jimmy.  
He then sets it to 'BOXING GLOVE' mode, and presses BEAT.  
The machine then sends out a boxing glove toward Jimmy.  
However, it bounces off of Jimmy's fat, back at Boris.  
**Boris:** OW!  
Boris falls over. Jimmy has won.  
**Jimmy:** Wow! I guess I don't know my own strength!  
**Boris:(Imagine he's on the ground with stars around his head)** Uhhh-Uhhh-Uhhh  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, this seems familiar...  
**Cindy:** It happened last month, you moron!  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
THE END

* * *

**Episode 5, Part I:**

Jimmy is walking into school, while everyone is looking at a poster in the front hall.  
**Jimmy:** What's going on?  
**Sheen:** Soccer tryouts! That's what's going on!  
**Jimmy:** Yay! I know how to play!  
**Carl:** You(hyuck!) actually KNOW(hyuck!) how to play(hyuck!) soccer?  
**Jimmy:** Yep! I'm an export!  
**Sheen:** You mean 'expert'.  
**Cindy:** Yeah, I doubt ANYONE would want you as an export.  
Jimmy, not knowing what an export is, decides to play along.  
**Jimmy:** And why is that?  
**Cindy:** Because you're stupid.  
**Jimmy:** I'm not stupid! I even brought a pair of cleats, because I knew tryouts were going on today!  
Jimmy holds up a pair of footwear proudly.  
**Sheen:** Then why'd you ask what was going on?  
**Cindy:** Besides, those are slippers!  
**Jimmy:** I want my feet warm!  
**Cindy:** It's 70 degrees out, moron.  
**Jimmy:** So?  
After school...  
**Sheen:** Yay! Let's go!  
**Carl:** Here(hyuck!). this is(hyuck!) where we(hyuck!) go.  
**Jimmy:** There's the coach!  
They go over to the coach.  
**Carrie the Cool Coach:** Gather 'round everyone! Does anyone know what part we move the ball with?  
**Jimmy:** Wait a minute, I think I know the answer...  
**Cindy:** It's your foot, moron.  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
**Cindy:** Why would you ask us a question like that, anyway?  
**Carrie the Cool Coach:** Sorry, I teach little kids, too. They tend to forget over a long break. So, let's do some drills, shall we?  
They run through a few drills, Jimmy succeeding in none.  
Well, almost none. Everyone's kicking balls at him, but they can't get them past him.  
**Jimmy:** Heehee, that tickles.  
**Carrie the Cool Coach:** Whoa! That kid's so fat, none of the balls are getting past him!  
When tryouts are over, she tells all of the new kids their positions. She just skips the former players.  
**Carrie the Cool Coach:** Cindy and Sheen, you're on offense.  
**Cindy and Sheen:** YAY!  
**Carrie the Cool Coach:** Carl, you're defense.  
**Carl:** This is(hyuck!) awesome!  
**Carrie the Cool Coach:** And our new Goalkeeper... Jimmy!  
**Jimmy:** Really? Yay!  
Cindy and the rest of the team roll their eyes.  
When they leave...  
**Jimmy:** I'm so happy I made it onto the team!  
**Sheen:** The first game's on Saturday at 10:00, you know.  
**Jimmy:** I know.  
**Carl:** You(hyuck!) actually KNEW(hyuck!) when it(hyuck!) was?  
**Jimmy:** Knew when what was?

* * *

**Episode 5, Part II:**

On Saturday...  
Jimmy fumbles around a bit getting on his uniform, which is barely big enough for him.  
Eventually, he gets it on, and then is ready for the game.  
He makes it there at about 9:50-because a dog dragged him there.  
The dog in question is now recovering from serious injuries.  
**Cindy:** Jimmy? You actually got here on time?  
**Jimmy:** Yep. I'm smart! I brought a watch!  
**Libby:** That's a rubber band. It'll eventually block your blood vessels.  
**Jimmy:** Oh, no wonder it sorta hurt.  
When the game finally starts...  
**Carrie the Cool Coach:** Everyone ready to win?  
**Cindy:** We're facing our rival school. Why should we win?  
Jimmy, who could care less about whether they won, scratches his butt.  
**Carrie the Cool Coach:** O-kay. Well, let's just do our best.  
The game starts, and Cindy tries to make a goal, failing.  
An opposing forward intercepts it, getting toward Jimmy.  
They kick, and it bounces off the post, into Jimmy's fat, and out of the goalie's box.  
Everyone cheers-except the opposing team.  
By halftime, the score is 3-0...Every shot by the opposing team was blocked.  
All 20 of them.  
**Random Opponent # 1:** I can't believe this! They said the goalie was an idiot!  
**Random Opponent # 2:** Yeah! How come he keeps blocking every single shot?!  
**Random Opponent # 3:** It's his fat, doofus.  
**Random Opponent # 2:** Hey! Don't call me a doofus!  
**Charles the Cruddy Captain:** That's enough, you three. If the goalie is good, then so be it! We'll just send in our secret weapon.  
**Random Opponent # 3:** What secret weapon?  
The entire team crowds around Charles as he whispers his idea.  
**Random Opponent # 1:** That's ingenious!  
**Charles the Cruddy Captain:** Hopefully more ingenious than her putting that moron on the team.  
Charles then proceeds to laugh evilly.  
When the game continues...  
**Sheen:** Ready, Jimmy?  
**Jimmy:** Yeah, I think so. I'm just glad Cindy's happy with me, for once. I wonder why?  
**Sheen:** It's because you're allowing us to win, moron.  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
However, the opposition doesn't seem to feel that bad about Jimmy's excellent performance.  
Sure enough, when they go for a goal, a different player holds up something shiny.  
Jimmy, being the stupid person he is, is distracted by it.  
When they accidentally miss, they grumble, but then get back to the game.  
Cindy and Libby, however, witnessed the whole thing.  
**Cindy:** Those lousy rats! They've brought taking advantage of Jimmy's stupidity to a new low!  
**Libby:** You have to admit, though, that's a pretty good idea. I'm shocked you never thought of it.  
**Cindy:** You know, it _is_ a pretty good idea...  
When they take another shot with the same plan, Cindy gets out her handy-dandy pocket knife.  
She then pushed a button, making a mirror pop out. She then angles it so Jimmy can see it.  
From there, she got in a position such that Jimmy would follow it, blocking the shot in the process.  
In the end, her plan worked, and they won 5-0.  
Everyone cheered for Jimmy, although no one dared to try raising him over their heads.  
**Jimmy:** Yippee!  
**Charles the Cruddy Captain:** Just you wait 'til the next match, Electron...  
THE END

* * *

**Episode 6, Part I:**

Jimmy is on-line one Saturday, looking for edible computers.  
**Jimmy:** Hey! How come these things are so expensive? I want to _eat_ it for Pete's sake!  
In reality, it's just because he typed in 'incredible', not 'edible'.  
Then, a completely random result takes him to a forum for nerds.  
Jimmy sees what one of the nerds wrote.  
**Jimmy:** Hey! the square root of pi is _not_ 1.7724538509055160272981674833411! It's whipped cream and pastry. _That's_ the root of the pie. The thing that makes it taste so aw-we-so...de-lee-shi...stapler.  
Suddenly, he realizes something.  
**Jimmy:** Wait a minute, I can swear I've said something like that before...  
**Natalie the Nerdy Neighbor:** You said it last week, you moron.  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
Meanwhile, elsewhere in the chat room...  
HM...who's that? Whoever they are, their name is shockingly similar to my own...  
Meanwhile...  
**Random Nerd:** Pi is a number, you moron!  
**Jimmy:** No, it isn't! It's a flavor!  
Hey, Random Nerd, I'll take it from here.  
**Jimmy Electron:** Hey, who are you?  
Jimmy Electron, is it? Then meet me! JIMMY PROTON!  
**Jimmy Electron:** Really? Are you my twin?  
**Jimmy Proton:** Far from it, moron.  
**Jimmy Electron:** I'm not a moron! I know what 1 1 is!  
**Jimmy Proton:** Really? And how old are you?  
**Jimmy Electron:** I'm 10!  
**Jimmy Proton:** HM...so am I.  
Jimmy Proton wonders how much like him he really is.  
**Jimmy Proton:** How much do you weigh?  
Jimmy Electron enters his weight, in pounds-a four-digit number.  
**Jimmy Proton:** Do you have a satellite around you, or something?  
**Jimmy Electron:** I don't understand you. Are you speaking...shoe?  
**Jimmy Proton:** Ohhh! Now I get it! You must be extremely stupid, then. Well, you're still fatter than a house, probably.  
**Jimmy Electron:** No, I'm not! I fit through the garage door.  
**Jimmy Proton:** Even you should understand this: You can't even see your shoes when you look down.  
**Jimmy Electron:** Really? So that's why my mom ties them for me.  
**Jimmy Proton:** Hey, want a free piece of pie?  
**Jimmy Electron:** Yay! Pie!  
**Jimmy Proton:** Your computer can give you one. Just press ALT and F4 at the same time.  
**Jimmy Electron:** OK.  
He does as told, and cuts off his Internet access, thus losing contact with Jimmy Proton.  
However, that's not the last of him...

* * *

**Episode 6, Part II:**

**Jimmy Electron:** Hey, mom, I made a friend! Look!  
Jimmy's mom comes in.  
However, right at that moment, his desktop background was edited to show a very vulgar acronym.  
**Jimmy's Mom(PWNED!):** What does that say, James Newclearwaste Electron?  
Jimmy reads it aloud. He then gets grounded.  
But, once again, that's not the last of Jimmy Proton...  
Jimmy Proton apparently got Sheen grounded by hacking his Ultracute Doll to destroy the house.  
He also got Cindy grounded by getting her mom's clothes on Ebay.  
He then got Carl grounded by ordering X-ray glasses instead of Nerd™ Glasses.  
When the four get together...  
**Cindy:** That Jimmy Proton is dead!  
**Jimmy Electron:** Yeah! He's very men-menas-ing-lee...dia-dia-bo-li...stool.  
**Carl:** But how(hyuck!) are we(hyuck!) going to(hyuck!) get back at(hyuck!) him?  
**Sheen:** We could go into cyberspace and take him on hand-to-hand using the virtual reality machines in the school.  
**Cindy:** Why would virtual reality machines be in a school?  
**Sheen:** Beats me, but it gives me a home-away-from-home.  
**Jimmy:** Can I come with you at some time to play the vir-chu...re-alli...ma-shee...anus.  
They then go to the school's there-for-no-apparent-reason virtual reality machines.  
When they're getting on their helmets...  
**Jimmy Electron:** Is it working?  
**Sheen:** Ahh! It burns!  
**Cindy:** Jimmy! Your helmet's on your butt! It's supposed to go on your head!  
**Jimmy Electron:** Where's that?  
Cindy just jams it on his head.  
Carl gets his helmet on, and everyone looks at each other's icons.  
**Sheen:** Why are you a bucket of lard, Jimmy?  
**Jimmy Electron:** Lard? Yummy!  
Gurgling starts, then stops.  
**Jimmy Electron:** Oh no! I'm eating myself!  
Cindy, whose icon is a pocket knife with limbs, rolls her eyes.  
**Carl:** Sheen? How come(hyuck!) your icon(hyuck!) is an Ultracute(hyuck!) Doll?  
**Sheen:** Hey, I'm not the one who picked a pair of Nerd™ Glasses.  
Sheen goes to the 'Select Opponent' Screen.  
Fortunately, Jimmy Proton is in the list.  
**Sheen:** There he is! Get ready to fight!  
TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Episode 6, Part III:**

We left off with Jimmy Electron, Cindy, Carl, and Sheen going into cyberspace using the school's virtual reality machines.  
When the game's done loading, they finally meet Jimmy Proton face-to-face.  
Jimmy Proton looks just like Jimmy Electron, except super-skinny, as opposed to super fat.  
He's also a nerd, as opposed to a moron.  
His icon is a dark atom.  
**Jimmy Proton:** So...we finally meet, Jimmy Electron.  
**Jimmy Electron:** Yes! Pleased to meet you.  
**Jimmy Proton:** Idiot. Who are these people with you? And how are you smart enough to operate a virtual reality machine?  
**Sheen:** Actually, it was me: Sheen Estupido!  
**Carl:** And I'm(hyuck!) Carl Weakling!  
**Cindy:** And no one messes with Cindy Tornado!  
**Jimmy Proton:** Those names are quite...befitting.  
**Jimmy Electron:** Who cares how beefy their names are! Mmmm...Beef.  
Carl then rolls his eyes. Jimmy Proton, on the other hand, notices their icons.  
**Jimmy Proton:** Ha! You guys must be complete and utter bacterium! Those icons are pathetic! Mine, on the other hand, shows quite a bit of power...  
His Dark Atom icon then unleashes electrons at them all. Jimmy runs away in fear.  
**Jimmy Proton:** Jimmy Electron afraid of an Electron. How amusing.  
Carl used the reflective properties of his Nerd™ Glasses to deflect the electrons back at him.  
Jimmy Proton gets into a machine to fight them with. The electrons go back to orbiting the Dark Atom.  
**Jimmy Proton:** If that's the way you're going to play it, then here's how I will! Eat this!  
He blasts a photon ray at them, blowing Carl away. Carl was down.  
**Sheen:** You KO'd Carl! How dare you!  
Sheen's Ultracute icon then used its happy blaster to fight the photon blaster.  
**Jimmy Electron:** Yay! I like happiness! Especially when they're taking down fo-ta...bla-sti...chair.  
**Jimmy Proton:** Shut up!  
Jimmy Proton blasts a boomerang bar into Jimmy, thus knocking him into the Ultracute Doll, knocking out Sheen.  
**Cindy:** No one escapes Cindy Tornado!  
Cindy uses her handy-dandy pocket knife's mirror to deflect the photon ray back at Jimmy Proton for massive damage.  
Jimmy Proton's machine then exploded, although he came out in an escape pod.  
**Jimmy Proton:** HM... Your pocket knife is extremely powerful, I must admit.  
**Cindy:** Thank you.  
**Jimmy Proton:** However, I always save some of my best weapons for later on in a battle...such as this decoy!  
He whips out an automated pocket knife. Hers comes to life and starts fighting it, leaving her unarmed.  
**Jimmy Proton:** Now, take this!  
He whips out a gravity generator. It sucks Cindy in, with gravity so great that she can't move.  
It's down to the Jimmys, Proton against Electron...

* * *

**Episode 6, Part IV:**

**Jimmy Proton:** I've defeated your friends! What do you have to say to that, moron?  
**Jimmy Electron:** You meanie! I can't believe you would do that to my friends!  
Jimmy then grabs Cindy's pocket knife icon from the player bar.  
**Jimmy Electron:** This may not be as good as hers, but it just might work for something!  
**Jimmy Proton:** What are you going to do, stab me? I'm afraid it won't be that easy...  
He then gets into a small, but powerful, robot.  
**Jimmy Proton:** This is my best creation yet! The PROTRON 1000!  
**Jimmy Electron:** What does '1000' mean?  
**Jimmy Proton:** Any 10-year-old who doesn't know that doesn't deserve to live...especially if it's an idiot like you!  
The PROTRON 1000 lunges at Jimmy Electron, and bounces off his fat.  
It then fires a cannon blast at him. It made a direct hit.  
Once again, though, it bounces off his fat.  
**Jimmy Electron:** Heehee. That tickles.  
Suddenly, he makes a confused expression.  
**Jimmy Electron:** Wait a second, I can swear I've said that before...  
Carl then resets his game. He goes up to Jimmy Electron and says:  
**Carl:** You(hyuck!) said it last(hyuck!) weekend, you(hyuck!) moron.  
**Jimmy Electron:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
Suddenly, the PROTRON 1000 blasts Carl with a laser, ending his game...again.  
**Jimmy Proton:** You're next, moron!  
He fires a laser at Jimmy, but the pocket knife reflects it back at the PROTRON 1000.  
It takes quite a bit of damage, even losing its laser, but it's not yet down for the count.  
**Jimmy Proton:** You destroyed my laser! You'll pay for that!  
Jimmy Proton then tries to grab him and tear him limb from limb. It grabs Jimmy Electron and holds him between its hands.  
Jimmy Electron suddenly has an urge. He doesn't even try to fight it, though.  
**Jimmy Electron:** Uh, oh. I didn't go to the bathroom before we got here...  
Jimmy proceeds to take down his pants, and pees right in the PROTRON 1000's face.  
Suddenly, Jimmy Proton sees the words SYSTEM OVERLOAD flash on the dashboard.  
**Jimmy Proton:** NOOOO!  
The PROTRON 1000 then explodes, and Jimmy Proton flies out of the cockpit.  
He then falls face-first to the ground. Jimmy Proton...is defeated.  
**Jimmy Electron:** Why are you bowing to me like that?  
Jimmy Proton then gets up.  
**Jimmy Proton:** My greatest robot...done in by urine!  
**Jimmy Electron:** What's urine?  
**Jimmy Proton:** We'll meet again, someday. For now...so long, moron!  
Jimmy Proton then takes off his helmet and vanishes.  
**Jimmy Electron:** Bye-bye.  
Jimmy Electron then takes off his own helmet, and telaports back to the school.  
Cindy's just glad she didn't lose her pocket knife.  
She's also shocked that it actually _failed_ her for once...  
Everyone then makes fun of Carl, who got game over not just once, but twice.  
THE END

* * *

**_Season 1, Part I Credits:  
_**Ideas: Happy Smiles Inc, Spednificus III, Jeffwlknsn, JosephWilkinson  
Producer: Happy Smiles Inc  
Dedicated To: JosephWilkinson, for repeatedly urging me to keep these coming!

* * *

**_Page Sponsored by Happy Smiles, Inc._**


	2. Episodes 7 through 12

**_Jimmy Electron Season 1, Part II_**

Episode #:

**7 Part I:** Pauline Electron  
**7 Part II:** Kiddie Kidnapping  
**8 Part I:** Wild Weakling  
**8 Part II:** Smackdown of the Screwballs  
**9 Part I:** Pocket Pizzazz  
**9 Part II:** Awesome Authority  
**9 Part III:** Ludicrous Leadership  
**9 Part IV:** Irwin's Intervention  
**10 Part I:** The Cat in the Fat  
**10 Part II:** Experimental Emancipation  
**11 Part I:** Y Yodel?  
**11 Part II:** Questionable Quasar  
**12 Part I:** Moron with a Megaphone  
**12 Part II:** Trial and Terror  
**12 Part III:** Galactic Gain  
**12 Part IV:** Irwin and Jake: Reunited

* * *

**Episode 7, Part I:**

Jimmy is at home. He is shocked to see that his parents are out.  
After all, he's too stupid to know where the food is.  
**Pauline:** Hey, Jimmy! I wanna go to the park!  
**Jimmy:** Who are you, again?  
**Pauline:** I'm your little sister, silly.  
The only reason Jimmy didn't recognize her was due to his stupidity.  
He was too stupid to remember that he had a sister.  
**Jimmy:** Oh, yeah.  
**Pauline:** Come on! Let's go to the park!  
Jimmy agrees. They go to Willoughby Park, where there's several random people.  
Two of those random people are Carl Weakling and Sheen Estupido.  
They were doing random stuff when Jimmy goes over to them.  
**Jimmy:** Hey, guys!  
**Sheen:** Hey, Jimmy! Who's the midget next to you?  
**Pauline:** I'm his sister, Pauline.  
**Carl:** Oh, hi(hyuck!) Pauline!  
**Pauline:** Hi!  
**Carl:** Pleased(hyuck!) to meet(hyuck!) you.  
**Pauline:** Pleased to meet you, too.  
**Jimmy:** Hey, guys, nice to meet you.  
**Sheen:** You already know both of them, Jimmy.  
**Jimmy:** Who?  
**Pauline:** You're silly, Jimmy.  
Carl and Sheen roll their eyes.  
They go over to the playground, so Pauline can play.  
However, when they get there, she doesn't want to.  
With Jimmy on the playground, she doesn't want to chance flying off from the shaking.  
**Carl:** What(hyuck!) do you(hyuck!) want to do(hyuck!) instead?  
**Pauline:** You're silly when you talk like that!  
**Carl:** Talk like(hyuck!) what?  
**Sheen:** Do you really think Jimmy's silly?  
**Pauline:** Yes. Why wouldn't I?  
**Sheen:** Do you think he's silly, or just plain stupid?  
**Pauline:** Is this some trick question or something?  
Suddenly, a fat dude springs out of a van and takes Pauline.  
**Carl:** Whoa. That(hyuck!) was one of(hyuck!) the most random(hyuck!) things(hyuck!) I've ever(hyuck!) seen.  
**Sheen:** I sincerely think that dude's almost as fat as Jimmy.  
Jimmy comes over from the playground, with a ton of kids lying around the playground.  
As for why they are lying there, just use your imagination.  
**Jimmy:** Hey, everyone! Where's Priscilla?  
**Sheen:** It's 'Pauline'.  
**Jimmy:** That's what I said.  
**Carl:** She's(hyuck!) been(hyuck!) kidnapped!  
**Jimmy:** She's napping?  
Sheen and Carl roll their eyes.  
**Sheen:** Someone's taken her!  
**Jimmy:** What? Nooo! I can't lose my sister! We have to go after this napper, wake him up, and get Penny back!  
This might be a little harder than he thinks...

* * *

**Episode 7, Part II:**

Jimmy then runs after the van, which is stuck at a traffic light.  
**Sheen:** Now!  
They get onto the back of the truck, using Sheen's belt as a rope.  
They are using Jimmy as the stand-able surface that's being scraped across the road.  
Jimmy barely seems to notice, though.  
**Jimmy:** Yay! I'm sliding along the highway! This is just like when people push me across the slippery gym floor!  
**Carl:** You(hyuck!) actually _enjoy_(hyuck!) that?  
**Sheen:** People are actually able to push you?  
The driver eventually pulls into a secret hideout.  
He takes Pauline inside, not even noticing Sheen, Carl, or Jimmy.  
This is because they got flung under the van when he pulled to a halt.  
**Jimmy:** Who's that weirdo? He's pretty fat.  
**Sheen:** Almost as fat as you.  
**Carl:** Be(hyuck!) quiet! I(hyuck!) can hear(hyuck!) him!  
He's talking with Pauline.  
**Obese Osgood:** Hey, hey, hey! I'm gonna hold you for ransom all day!  
**Jimmy:** Those words sound so familiar...  
**Sheen:** He's acting like Fat Albert, moron.  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
Suddenly, he puts on an angry look.  
**Jimmy:** He calls that acting fat?  
**Carl:** I(hyuck!) don't think(hyuck!) he's acting(hyuck!), Jimmy.  
**Jimmy:** I'm gonna show him how to _really_ be fat! Jimmy gets up and bangs on the door.  
**Sheen:** Jimmy, don't!  
Too late. Obese Osgood has already opened the door.  
**Obese Osgood:** Hey, hey, hey! Can you go away?  
**Jimmy:** I just wanna give you some pointers on being fat and proud of it!  
**Obese Osgood:** Hey, hey, hey! I said go away!  
Suddenly, Pauline notices them.  
**Pauline:** Hey, Jimmy!  
Obese Osgood turns to Pauline.  
**Obese Osgood:** Hey, hey, hey! Back away!  
**Jimmy:** I'll show you how to _really_ be fat!  
**Obese Osgood:** Oh, really? Bring it on!  
They then go outside and start using their fat to shove each other.  
Meanwhile, Carl grabs Pauline and Sheen calls the police.  
They then go outside. Jimmy and Obese Osgood are still bumping each other.  
Thus far, Jimmy's winning.  
Sure enough, Jimmy bumps him such that he trips and falls.  
**Jimmy:** That's what you get for messing with Jimmy Electron, master of fat!  
They then get the police to arrest Obese Osgood, and they are even nice enough to give the four of them a ride home.  
When they get home, Jimmy lets Pauline bounce on his fat.  
The police just shake their heads.  
THE END

* * *

**Episode 8, Part I:**

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen are walking to school on a fine October day.  
It's getting quite close to Halloween. It's obvious by the decorations.  
Then again, Jimmy has no idea what the decorations are for...  
**Jimmy:** Yay! Decorations! I wonder whose birthday it is?  
They just continue on until they get to the school. When they get there, Libby and Cindy are having a fight.  
**Cindy:** That boy thinks I'm the funnier one!  
**Libby:** No, he thinks I'm the funnier one!  
**Corey the Comical Kid:(to himself)** Actually, neither of you is funny, in my opinion.  
Jimmy walks up to them.  
**Jimmy:** Hey, guys, I've got a question: What do you think all of the decorations are for?  
Corey, who likes stupid stuff, goes over and slaps Jimmy on the back.  
**Corey the Comical Kid:** Now _this_ is the kind of funny I had in mind!  
**Sheen:** What's going on?  
**Corey the Comical Kid:** I've been looking for a funny kid for the talent show! I need a partner for my act!  
**Carl:** You(hyuck!) think that(hyuck!) Jimmy is(hyuck!) funny?  
**Corey the Comical Kid:** Who wouldn't think he's funny?  
Nick comes over from a fight with a random Th-grader. The fight was over who's more awesome. Nick won.  
**Nick:** Dude, I dude-ishly think he's dude-ishly funny...dude-ishly funny in the not-so-dude-ish head, dude.  
**Corey the Comical Kid:** Who cares? I like people who can use their shortcomings to their advantage!  
**Jimmy:** Yay! I'm gonna be in a Tyrant Show!  
**Cindy:** It's 'Talent Show', you moron.  
**Corey the Comical Kid:** See? There he goes again!  
At lunch on the day before Halloween...  
Carl is so jealous of Jimmy getting in the talent show that he can't think straight.  
All he can do is sulk.  
**Carl:** Man,(hyuck!) I wish(hyuck!) I could(hyuck!) do something(hyuck!) cool.  
He's so lost in thought that he grabs Jimmy's lunch, thinking it's his own.  
Unfortunately, it's not Jimmy's lunch. He takes a bite.  
**Jimmy:** Hey! That's one of my experiments!  
Carl, remembering that most of Jimmy's experiments are disgusting, can't believe he swallowed it.  
**Sheen:** Wait a minute! You're not dying! This must be one of the more mild ones!  
**Carl:** I wonder what it'll do.  
**Sheen:** What's it supposed to do, Jimmy?  
Jimmy stops eating his fat and banana sandwich and looks back at them.  
**Jimmy:** What's what supposed to do?  
**Carl:** Your(hyuck!) experiment!  
**Jimmy:** What experiment?  
**Corey the Comical Kid:** There he goes _again_!  
That night...  
**Carl:** The(hyuck!) talent show is(hyuck!) tonight. Might(hyuck!) as well(hyuck!) go.  
However, as he's walking, he gets a strange feeling...  
**Carl:** Whoa! What's(hyuck!) happening to(hyuck!) me?  
The next thing you know, a horrid shadow can be seen on the ground...

* * *

**Episode 8, Part II:**

At the Talent Show...  
**Principal Fatman:** Now, ladies and gentlemen...Welcome to tonight's Talent Show, the 13th annual Frightfully Fun Festival!  
The Audience Claps Eagerly (Hereafter denoted by the acronym TACE).  
They get through most of the acts, and TACE after each one.  
The last act of the night is Jimmy and Corey, the Jolly Comedians(The act's name).  
**Corey the Comical Kid:** Welcome, ladies and germs!  
**Jimmy:** What are germs?  
The audience laughs idiotically.  
**Corey the Comical Kid:** Now, get prepped for a show you'll never forget!  
Suddenly, the audience hears growling, as do Jimmy and Corey.  
Then, they notice who comes in through the auditorium door.  
It's a monster who's small, but can sure pack a ton of power.  
It's wearing a pair of Nerd™ Glasses.  
**Corey the Comical Kid:** Carl?  
**Jimmy:** How can that possibly be Carl? It's too ugly!  
Carl the Creepy Concoction hears him, and grabs him and Sheen.  
It then proceeds to throw them through the wall.  
**Jimmy:** Wait a second, I can swear this has happened before...  
**Sheen:** It happened last month, you moron!  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
They hit the wall. Carl the Creepy Concoction then goes over to Corey, who's just screaming.  
For once in his idiotic life, Jimmy's stupidity is a blessing. He's too stupid to be scared.  
**Jimmy:** Hey, you ugly monster thing!  
Carl the Creepy Concoction turns around.  
**Jimmy:** I'll take you on myself!  
**Corey the Comical Kid:** Are you insane?!  
Carl the Creepy Concoction, however, doesn't care whether he's insane or not.  
It goes over to Jimmy, but Jimmy jumps on his hand as he reaches for him.  
Due to Jimmy's weight, the hand is crushed instantly.  
Sheen then decides to join the fight.  
**Sheen:** Hey, ugly!  
Stops whimpering from the pain.  
**Sheen:** Try to get me!  
Sheen then winks at Jimmy, remembering what happened to the dog that dragged him to the soccer game a little while back.  
Jimmy then grabs Carl the Creepy Concoction's foot. The monster then chases Sheen around.  
Sure enough, dragging Jimmy did major injury to Carl the Creepy Concoction.  
**Corey the Comical Kid:** Whoa! You guys are good! I think I'll join!  
Suddenly, Carl the Creepy Concoction roars loudly.  
**Corey the Comical Kid:** On second thought, maybe not.  
Eventually, they wear him down to such an extent that he falls to the ground.  
From there, Carl the Creepy Concoction transforms back into Carl Weakling.  
**Carl:** Jimmy(hyuck!), I'm sorry(hyuck!) I did that(hyuck!) to your(hyuck!) act.  
**Jimmy:** I was acting?  
The judges come over to Corey the Comical Kid, and give him the winner's trophy.  
**Corey the Comical Kid:** What's this for? I didn't get to do my act, yet.  
**Jubilant Judge:** Who cares? You saved us!  
He then keeps it, even though he did absolutely nothing to help out.  
Jimmy's too stupid to care, though.  
THE END

* * *

**Episode 9, Part I:**

Jimmy is going through the school. He's looking for a bathroom.  
He's oblivious to the fact that the bathroom is right down the hall from the classroom.  
Jimmy goes into the classroom and sees Cindy's science project, an awesome-looking volcano.  
**Jimmy:** What's this cone-thing?  
He decides to use it as a urinal. No one sees him. He then goes into his own seat.  
He just waits for class to start. Even though the rest of the class is now in recess.  
When they do come in, they present their science projects.  
Jimmy suddenly remembers about it, and realizes that he didn't do it.  
**Ms. Fowl:** Now class(rawrawrawrawraawwk!) it's time(rawrawrawrawraawk!) to see Cindy's(rawrawraawwk!) presentation(rawrawrawrawraawwk!)!  
**Cindy:** Here's my volcano! It's time to set it off!  
She does so, and it launches Jimmy's pee into the air.  
**Cindy:** What the-  
The class, including Ms. Fowl and Cindy, is bombarded with it.  
They all make random noises and fall to the ground.  
Jimmy, being immune to his own urine, is the only one left standing.  
Obviously, he's too stupid to call the paramedics.  
**Jimmy:** Wow. I don't have to present. Lucky me! I wonder what we're having for lunch.  
While he's eating, Jacob the Janitor finds everyone lying all over the classroom.  
**Jacob the Janitor:** All these unlucky souls...eh, whatever. I might as well get the paramedics.  
Once the Janitor gets everyone to the hospital...  
**Jimmy:** I can't believe they didn't have enough brownies! How can they only have 20?! I'm so an-guh...frus-frustrate...doorbell.  
Jimmy sits down in a random desk, wondering where everybody is.  
**Jimmy:** I wonder if there's any more brownies inside this desk?  
However, it happens to be Cindy's. She left her pocket knife inside.  
**Jimmy:** Huh? Cindy's Handy-Dandy Pocket Knife.  
Suddenly, Jimmy gets a 'good idea'.  
**Jimmy:** I'll use this to cut the 20 brownies into even more brownies! Then there'll be enough!  
He runs to the cafeteria, the blade completely open.  
**Jimmy:** Hey, there! I'm off to get more brownies!  
Waves to them. He looks like he's trying to stab them.  
Kid runs away. So does everyone else in his path.  
When he gets to the brownies, he finds out who's serving them(he already forgot who it was): Principal Fatman.  
**Principal Fatman:** Hey, there Jimmy!  
**Jimmy:** Get out of my way, sir! I've got a pocket knife and a huge appetite!  
**Principal Fatman:** Fine! Be principal, for all I care! Just don't hurt me!  
**Jimmy:** Principal? Is that the shoe word for brownie? OK.  
Does Principal Fatman _remember_ what happened the last time Jimmy had a lot of authority?  
Oh, wonderful. What an awesome school it'll be when his friends recover.

* * *

**Episode 9, Part II:**

Jimmy has just become principal, and now has even more authority than the Royal Anus.  
**Principal Fatman:** You can make whatever new rules you want!  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, that sentence sounds familiar...  
**Principal Fatman:** I said it to you a month-and-a-half ago.  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
Jimmy uses his new authority to once again 'change the school for the better'.  
He starts out by making the teachers give no homework.  
And he decides, while he's at it, to make the classwork stuff that would challenges him.  
For example, kids were now being taught how to write their names.  
**Jimmy:** Yay! I love it when the school is getting ex-excess-iv...e-effi-she-en...plate.  
When everyone else in his class returns...  
**Libby:** Hey! Why's the bathroom got a solid gold plaque on it?  
**Sheen:** Why's the cafeteria got so much fat in its food?  
**Carl:** Why(hyuck!) is the(hyuck!) teacher showing us(hyuck!) stupid(hyuck!) things?  
**Nick:** Dudes, I dude-ishly already dude-ishly know how to dude-ishly write my dude-ishly dude-ish name, dudes.  
**Cindy:** Has anyone seen my pocket knife?  
Suddenly, Jimmy comes down the hall in one of Principal Fatman's suits. It's barely big enough for him.  
**Sheen:** Oh, don't tell me...  
Jimmy looks over at them.  
**Jimmy:** Everyone in that classroom! Get into the hallway to greet your new principal, Jimmy N. Electron!  
**Cindy:** Oh, no!  
**Jimmy:** I have more new rules! The cafeteria will make more brownies!  
**Sheen:** Right on, Jimmy!  
**Jimmy:** With nuts!  
**Victor the Very Vulnerable:** Oh, man! I'm allergic to nuts!  
**Jimmy:** Rule number two! Everyone will be exempt from homework, and everyone gets an A !  
**Libby:** At least that means you'll get an A ...for once!  
Everyone laughs.  
**Jimmy:** Detention, Libby!  
Everyone shuts up.  
**Jimmy:** Rule number three! Every cool kid gets a two-week...  
**Adviser:** Suspension.  
**Jimmy:** Yeah! What he said!  
Everyone cheers, as all of the school's cool kids are jerks.  
Nick, who obviously counts as one of the most elite of the cool kids, steps forward.  
**Nick:** Dude, I dude-ishly don't dude-ishly get how this a not-so-dude-ish punishment, dude; I dude-ishly get dude-ishly suspended all the dude-ish time, dude.  
**Random Popular Jerk:** Yeah! I'll have Nick, and all the other cool kids to play with!  
**Jimmy:** Then you'll have to do it away from school.  
**Random Popular Jerk:** Man, I'm out of here!  
All the cool kids leave.  
Jimmy then leaves for the principal's office.  
**Cindy:** Where's my pocket knife?  
**Sheen:** Beats me. Let's go to recess now. The bell's rung, after all.  
**Libby:** I'm just mad that Jimmy's the Principal now. I can't believe that moron gave me a detention!  
**Carl:** Well(hyuck!), he's made(hyuck!) no bad(hyuck!) decisions(hyuck!) yet.  
Let's just hope it stays that way...  
TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Episode 9, Part III:**

Jimmy has made some good decisions thus far as the new Principal of the school.  
However, all that is about to change...  
**Jimmy:** Now that I've gotten rid of the popular kids, everyone shall bow down to me!  
No one bows. Jimmy gets angry.  
**Jimmy:** Why is no one bowing to me?  
**Carl:** You(hyuck!) want us(hyuck!) to bow to(hyuck!) you for(hyuck!) getting rid(hyuck!) of the popular(hyuck!) kids?  
**Jimmy:** Well, why not?  
**Cindy:** Because you're stupid.  
**Jimmy:** What'd you just call me?  
Libby, who already has detention, decides not to agree in any way.  
**Sheen:** I think she just called you stupid.  
**Jimmy:** Detention, Miss Tornado!  
Cindy shuts up. Suddenly, he realizes what just happened.  
**Jimmy:** I can swear she's called me that before...  
**Cindy:** I called you that a month-and-a-half ago, you moron!  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
Jimmy then remembers what he was doing, and continues.  
**Jimmy:** You think I'm stupid do you? Would you call this stupid?  
Whips out a fourth sheet of paper.  
**Carl:** Oh(hyuck!), no! He's(hyuck!) got another(hyuck!) rule!  
**Jimmy:** You bet I have another rule!  
Unfolds the paper.  
**Jimmy:** Rule number...whatever comes after three! Whoever questions these rules gets detention!  
**Sheen:** Does that mean we can't even _talk_ about how bad these rules are?!  
**Jimmy:** Are you saying that they're bad?  
**Sheen:** Uh...no.  
**Jimmy:** Good. Yes, that's exactly what it means!  
**Carl:** But(hyuck!) what about(hyuck!) changing(hyuck!) our school(hyuck!) for the(hyuck!) better?  
**Jimmy:** Detention, Mr. Weakling! When you make me mad, this is what you get!  
Suddenly, the Janitor comes in.  
**Jacob the Janitor:** Hey, kid! How about a little deal?  
**Jimmy:** What do you have in mind?  
**Jacob the Janitor:** I'll fight you. If I win, you resign as Principal. If you win, you can put anyone in detention at will.  
**Jimmy:** Deal!  
They shake on it, and so everyone is happy, as the Janinator is obviously gonna win, and everyone knows it.  
However, Jimmy knows it, too.  
**Jimmy:** There's no way I'm gonna win! The only way I can win is if he doesn't show up.  
He calls his adviser to think up a plan for him.  
Unfortunately for the rest of the students, he does.  
He takes his plan to Jimmy.  
**Jimmy:** Perfect! I never could've thought of something _that_ good!  
**Adviser:** I know.  
**Jimmy:** What was that?  
**Adviser:** Nothing!  
The carry out the plan, and Jacob the Janitor winds up inside a cage.  
Jimmy then goes to the fight, and since he doesn't show up, Jimmy gets to put anyone in detention at will.  
And chaos reigned...

* * *

**Episode 9, Part IV:**

Meanwhile...  
A man is going around in a forest.  
He comes up on an abandoned building.  
Crikey! I wonder what's in here!  
He goes in. Unfortunately, there's guards all over the place.  
He manages to take out the guards at the front, and then hides.  
Crikey! What are guards doing here? I thought this place was supposed to be abandoned!  
He continues into a room with lasers. They'll shoot at anyone who moves outside of a cage.  
Crikey! A cage! It looks like someone's being held hostage in there!  
He then gets to the place where all of the lasers are shooting from.  
Using a gun, he takes out every single one.  
He then proceeds to the cage, where a muscular dude is trapped.  
He's wearing a Janitor's uniform.  
**Jake the Janinator:** Who the #€££ are you?  
**Irwin Jones:** Crikey! You don't know me? I'm Irwin Jones!  
**Jake the Janinator:** Well, I'm The Janinator!  
**Irwin Jones:** Nice to meet you. We'd better get out of here before the guards...oh, crikey!  
Apparently, he spoke too soon.  
**Irwin Jones:** -show up. Crikey! We're going to have to fight 'em off, eh, mate?  
Sure enough, Jake the Janinator and Irwin Jones show the guards a thing or two about giving a good beating.  
From there, they run outside and rush back to Randomville.  
Meanwhile, at the school...  
**Jimmy:** Rule number five...no wait, that can't be two numbers after three. Anyway, I can do whatever I want to the school!  
Adviser writes it down, sighing.  
**Jimmy:** And the first thing I wanna do is turn it into a super-duper-time-traveling castle (like the one I saw on TV) by tomorrow!  
The Adviser knows there's no way in heck that it'll be possible.  
Nevertheless, he gets the order filled out.  
However, right when he's about to send it...  
**Jake the Janinator:** NICE TRY MORON! You thought you could get away with locking _me_ away? Wrong! Now you'll face the wrath of the Janinator!  
**Irwin Jones:** Crikey! How could you forget me? You'll be facing Irwin Jones too, mate!  
**Jimmy:** You're...uhhhhhhhhhh...fired?  
**Jake the Janinator:** Who cares? Fired or not, we had a deal.  
**Jimmy:** We played cards?  
**Irwin Jones:** Crikey! How stupid are you?!  
**Jimmy:** Not at all. I'm the only one who knows how stupid I _really_ am.  
**Cindy:** Enough! I'm waiting for the fight to begin! Just fight already!  
Jimmy takes out the pocket knife.  
**Jimmy:** CHARGE!  
Jake the Janinator grabs him and flings him over his head and into the ground.  
Jimmy barely notices, as he was thinking about that cloud in the sky that looked like a penguin wearing socks.  
In reality, it looked more like a candy cane.  
**Jake the Janinator:** I believe this belongs to you.  
Hands Cindy the pocket knife.  
**Cindy:** Thank you. Now beat him into #€££ already!  
Jake the Janinator proceeds to do so, even though Jimmy is too stupid to notice any of the pain.  
At the end...  
**Jimmy:(Imagine he's on the ground with stars around his head)** Uhhh-Uhhh-Uhhh.  
**Carl:(Ditto)** Uhhh-Uhhh-Uhhh.  
**Cindy:** How come Carl got beat up?  
**Irwin Jones:** Crikey! You didn't know? I did it for no apparent reason!  
Fatman became Principal again, and Jacob regained his position as the school Janitor.  
Unfortunately, all of the cool kids got un-suspended.  
However, much like last time, one thing from Jimmy's term as Principal remained.  
They managed to stop every order involved in transforming the school into a super-duper-time-traveling castle.  
Except one. Sheen used it daily to pull random pranks on less-than-famous historical figures.  
**Sheen:** I'm peeing! On Hitler's head! Come on, baby! Go, go, go!  
THE END

* * *

**Episode 10, Part I:**

Jimmy is at home, sitting in a chair. He's wondering why his parents weren't home.  
In reality, they were in the next room, talking about something.  
He was just too stupid to try to hear them, much less what they were talking about.  
**Pauline:** What are you doing, Jimmy?  
**Jimmy:** Who're you, again?  
After a while, they come into the room.  
**Jimmy:** Yay! You're finally back!  
**Jimmy's Mom(PWNED!):** Jimmy, Pauline, we've decided to get a cat.  
**Pauline:** Why not a dog?  
Jimmy's dad goes next to Pauline's ear.  
**Jimmy's Dad:** Cats have nine lives, and around Jimmy, they're going to need all nine of them.  
They go to the pound and get a cat. It's named Dedie Yet(The last name of the family that got rid of him).  
They decide to keep his original name, and after a while, they bring him home.  
**Jimmy:** Where's Dedie Yet?  
**Jimmy's Dad:** Who're you calling an idiot?  
**Jimmy:** No one. I'm just wondering where Dedie Yet is.  
**Jimmy's Mom(PWNED!):** Seriously, young man, I don't appreciate you calling someone an idiot.  
Pauline, who was eavesdropping, comes in.  
**Pauline:** He's talking about the cat, silly.  
**Jimmy's Dad:** Oh. He's in your room.  
**Jimmy:** What's he doing there?  
**Jimmy's Mom(PWNED!):** He's napping in your closet.  
**Jimmy:** What? I have experiments in there!  
Runs up the stairs.  
**Jimmy:** I'm coming, my wonderful universe model!  
In reality, it was merely three sticks glued together in such a way that it looks like a wedge of cheese.  
He got to his room, and ran to the closet.  
**Jimmy:** Dedie Yet? What're you doing?  
He notices that his experiment was missing.  
He also notices crumbs from random objects near Dedie Yet's lips.  
**Jimmy:** Nooo! He ate one of my experiments!  
Everyone rushes in.  
**Jimmy's Dad:** What did he eat?  
Jimmy whispers into his dad's ear.  
**Jimmy's Dad:** Ah! He ate _that_?!  
Realizes what Jimmy just said.  
**Jimmy's Dad:** We'd better get him downstairs, and fast.  
They get Dedie Yet into the litter box, and he instantly starts going.  
For the next five minutes.  
**Jimmy's Mom(PWNED!):** That smells _horrible_! It'll probably be in this house for the next 24 hours!  
24 hours later...  
**Jimmy's Mom(PWNED!):** It's still extremely strong, and it's spread throughout the house!  
Turns to Jimmy.  
**Jimmy's Mom(PWNED!):** Jimmy Newclearwaste Electron, you are no longer allowed to perform experiments in this house!  
**Jimmy:** Why not?  
**Jimmy's Mom(PWNED!):** Because I don't want to have to deal with this every other day!  
Looks like Jimmy's experimenting career may be over...

* * *

**Episode 10, Part II:**

Jimmy has just been banned from doing experiments in the house.  
Although everyone else would think otherwise, he thinks that it's a bad thing...  
**Jimmy:** My experiments were pretty much my _life_! How on earth do I get back the freedom to do them?!  
As Jimmy lay sulking on his bed, he hears someone screaming.  
**Pauline:** Dedie Yet is gone!  
Jimmy suddenly gets an idea.  
**Jimmy:** I'll find her!  
**Jimmy's Dad:** Fine, you can try!  
Jimmy goes out to try and find Dedie Yet.  
He figures that if he can rescue him, he might get his experimental freedom back.  
**Jimmy:** I wonder where he'd be?  
He goes to Carl, hoping he had seen him.  
**Jimmy:** Carl? Have you seen Dedie Yet?  
**Carl:** Who(hyuck!) are you(hyuck!) calling(hyuck!) an idiot(hyuck!), Jimmy?  
**Jimmy:** Very funny, Carl. Now tell me if you've seen Dedie Yet.  
**Carl:** Unless(hyuck!) you mean(hyuck!) you, I(hyuck!) haven't seen(hyuck!) one.  
Jimmy, confused as heck, is pondering something.  
**Jimmy:** I can swear someone's reacted that way to Dedie Yet's name before...  
Pauline, who's decided to help him look, goes up to him.  
**Pauline:** Mom and Dad acted like that, silly.  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
**Pauline:** You're silly, Jimmy.  
They go on to ask Sheen.  
**Jimmy:** Hey, Sheen. Have you seen Dedie Yet?  
**Sheen:** What? You know someone who's an idiot, like you?  
**Jimmy:** I'm not an idiot! I've been looking all over for my dog!  
**Pauline:** Dedie Yet's a cat, silly! Not a dog!  
**Sheen:** A cat? I haven't seen one, but Nick says he's seen a cat.  
**Pauline:** Then let's go to Nick!  
They find Nick in a back alley selling jewelry to customers.  
Or at least, it looked like jewelry. It was really just beads painted gold.  
Stolen beads and stolen gold paint, that is.  
**Jimmy:** Ooh! Pretty beads!  
**Nick:** Dude, if you dude-ishly want some dude-ishly dude-ish jewelry, you dude-ishly can dude-ishly have it, dude!  
**Jimmy:** Yay!  
**Nick:** Dude, that dude-ishly will dude-ishly be 3 dude-ish bucks a dude-ish bead, dude.  
**Jimmy:** Deal!  
Jimmy shells out 15 bucks for 5 beads.  
Equivalent to his allowance, saved up over 3 weeks.  
**Pauline:** Hey, Nick, have you seen our cat, Dedie Yet?  
**Nick:** Dude, I dude-ishly wanted to dude-ishly sell it, but the dude's so not-so-dude-ishly smelly, that I not-so-dude-ishly couldn't, dude.  
**Jimmy:** Where is he?  
**Nick:** Dude, I dude-ishly put him in the dude-ish dumpster in a dude-ishly dude-ish fashion, dude.  
**Pauline:** Thanks!  
They go to the dumpster, and get Dedie Yet. From there, they get him home and wash him.  
Jimmy gets his thanks by getting back his experimenting rights.  
So long as he keeps them out of Dedie Yet's reach, though.  
After all, the house still stunk, 30 hours later.  
THE END

* * *

**Episode 11, Part I:**

Jimmy goes to the school, completely ready.  
Ready for show-and-tell, that is.  
**Jimmy:** I can't wait to show my latest creation!  
All it was was a bunch of random liquids combined into one.  
He couldn't't even remember what most of them were.  
At show and tell...  
**Ms. Fowl:** Now class(rawrawrawrawraawwk!), who wants(rawrawraawwk!) to go first(rawrawraawwk!) for show(rawrawraawwk!) and tell(rawrawrawrawraawk!)?  
Jimmy raises his hand, very excitedly. No one else bothers.  
Sad that she has no choice under these conditions (under her teacher contract), she calls on him.  
He then goes up to the front of the room, the jar in hand.  
**Jimmy:** I call this one the noise-making jar. I'll need someone to demonstrate.  
**Cindy:** It looks like a jar filled with pee.  
**Jimmy:** Nope, it's only mostly pee. Who wants to volunteer?  
When no one raises their hands, Jimmy realizes that he must pick someone himself.  
**Jimmy:** Ms. Fowl!  
He pours some on her head. She makes a random noise and falls to the ground.  
**Jimmy:** See? She made a noise!  
When the ambulance arrives...  
**Libby:** Not again!  
**Jimmy:** What do you mean again? I think this has happened before, I just can't figure out when...  
**Cindy:** It happened two months ago, you moron!  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
**Sheen:** I wonder who our sub will be this time?  
**Carl:** Hopefully(hyuck!) it won't be(hyuck!) some moron(hyuck!) like last(hyuck!) time.  
Unfortunately for them, it is.  
**Yvonne the Yodeler:** Hello, kids(Yo-delay-he-hooooo!)! It's time(Yo-delay-he-hooooo!) for yodeling(Yo-delay-he-hooooo!) class to begin(Yo-delay-he-hooooo!)!  
Out of nowhere, an avalanche comes in through the window, and hits Carl, and every kid adjacent to him.  
**Cindy:** Since when do we yodel in science class?  
**Yvonne the Yodeler:** Because I'm the substitute!  
**Jimmy:** But I don't know how to yo...yel-yel-like-a-crazy...camera.  
**Yvonne the Yodeler:** Just try.  
**Jimmy:** Poodle-fatty-dorky-fishy-man!  
**Yvonne the Yodeler:** You're such an ANUS!  
**Jimmy:** Why, thank you very much! I try to be the most anus person I can be!  
**Yvonne the Yodeler:** Don't you know an insult when you hear one?  
**Jimmy:** What does 'know' mean?  
**Yvonne the Yodeler:** If no one can yodel by tomorrow, you're all suspended!  
Cindy, knowing that Jimmy can't yodel for the prize of 'most anus person of the year'(if that prize even existed), decides to tell him something else.  
**Cindy:** Why don't you bring one of your most anus experiments to school tomorrow, just to show her how anus you _really_ are?  
**Jimmy:** OK! I'll bring my most anus experiment so far!  
Wonder what Cindy has in mind. Then again, you can probably figure it out for yourself.

* * *

**Episode 11, Part II:**

Jimmy goes home that night and looks in the kitchen. He sees his mom.  
**Jimmy's Mom (PWNED!):** Hello, Jimmy!  
**Jimmy:** Ah! A stranger!  
Runs out of the house and comes back in 2 seconds later.  
**Jimmy:** Mom! There's a stranger in the house!  
Jimmy's Mom looks at him.  
**Jimmy:** Ah! A stranger!  
And ad infinitum.  
Two hours later...  
**Jimmy:** Oh, well. I'll just ignore the stranger.  
Goes to his room.  
**Jimmy:** What's my most anus experiment yet?  
Suddenly sees it.  
**Jimmy:** That's perfect! I'll show them how anus I really am!  
At school the next day...  
**Cindy:** Did you bring your most anus experiment?  
**Jimmy:** Yep. I'm going to show this school just how anus I can be!  
The substitute teacher comes in.  
**Yvonne the Yodeler:** Now class(Yo-delay-he-hooooo!) do you all(Yo-delay-he-hooooo!) know how to(Yo-delay-he-hooooo!) yodel(Yo-delay-he-hooooo!)?  
**Jimmy:** Beep-beep-beep-beep-boop-boop-i-am-your-father.  
**Yvonne the Yodeler:** Nice R2D2 impression. Now yodel, already.  
In reality, she thought it sucked.  
Jimmy doesn't care, though.  
**Jimmy:** It's-me-it's-me-it's-Ernest-T-if-you-ask-me-no-questions-i'll-tell-you-no-lies.  
**Yvonne the Yodeler:** Quit the fictional character impressions and yodel!  
**Jimmy:** Impression? I'm gonna make one right now!  
**Cindy:** Are you going to show us an experiment, your anusness?  
Libby goes to ask her if she's insane, but Cindy shushes her.  
**Jimmy:** You betcha I am! Here's my most anus experiment thus far!  
He holds it up, and everyone gags and laughs at the same time.  
**Jimmy:** It's a model of Uranus! I made it out of a combination of toilet paper and those little things in my cat's litter box. I took every single grain in my hands to make sure I glue it together perfectly.  
**Yvonne the Yodeler:** What the #ω¢&(Yo-delay-he-hooooo!) is _THAT_?!  
**Jimmy:** I just said what it was. You should li-lis-eh...pay at-ten-chu...mouse.  
**Cindy:** Aren't you gonna demo what it'll do in contact with a person?  
**Jimmy:** Oh, yeah! Who's my volunteer?  
No one raises their hand.  
**Jimmy:** OK, then. I'll test it on the teacher.  
**Yvonne the Yodeler:** There's NO WAY I'm going to touch that thing!  
**Cindy:** You have no choice, it's in your contract.  
She tries to run away, when Jimmy trips(on absolutely nothing), thus flinging it into her face.  
Next thing you knew, she exploded into thin air.  
**Jimmy:** Did I mention that I took the liberty of using the toilet paper in question?  
Everyone laughs at Jimmy, while Carl and the kids around him continue to freeze.  
When Ms. Fowl eventually gets back, they're still frozen.  
THE END

* * *

**Episode 12, Part I:**

Jimmy was told, for a school assignment, to go through his attic to look for something cool from the past.  
Jimmy asked his mom where the entrance to the attic was while she was looking for something.  
**Jimmy's Mom(PWNED!):** Do you not see me? I'm halfway through it!  
**Jimmy:** Really? OK. What are you looking' for, anyway?  
**Jimmy's Mom(PWNED!):** I'm looking for a box that my great-grandmother used to keep her money in. She got it by selling chocolate.  
**Jimmy:** Chocolate? Maybe there's still one in the box!  
Rushes into the attic, crushing his mom against the wall on the way in.  
Jimmy looks for the box, which is 100 years old.  
Thus, if there was chocolate in it, it'd be 100-year-old chocolate.  
**Jimmy:** Here, chocolate, chocolate, chocolate...  
He eventually finds a ton of cool stuff.  
He picks up one of his dad's fake 'fros'.  
**Jimmy:** Hmmm... wonder what this is? Maybe it's a warming device of some sort. I wonder...  
Puts it on his butt.  
**Jimmy:** No. Too fuzzy.  
He then finds his sister's old baby clothes.  
**Jimmy:** Hmmm? Wonder what midget wore these?  
He then finds his own.  
**Jimmy:** Hmmm? Wonder who kept a pet gorilla up here? Only a gorilla could fit in these clothes.  
He looks around a little more, and found his grandfather's will, which will give them a few thousand dollars.  
**Jimmy:** Hmmm...toilet paper. Wonder what the writing on it says. Maybe mom can read it.  
Brings it to her.  
**Jimmy's Mom(PWNED!):** Thank you! This'll support us for quite a while!  
**Jimmy:** Really? It's a long-lasting piece of toilet paper?  
**Jimmy's Mom(PWNED!):** Uhhh...here!  
Gives him a chocolate bar and runs.  
**Jimmy:** Yay! I got the chocolate!  
Suddenly, he notices a weird box on the floor. He notices a safe behind it.  
**Jimmy:** I wonder what the combo is?  
Types in 1-2-3.  
It opens instantly.  
**Jimmy:** Whoa! That's pretty easy to remember. That's the same as my locker combo.  
Looks inside. All that's in there is a megaphone with the following words on the side:  
MEGA MEGA MEGAPHONE.  
**Jimmy:** Wonder what it does? I'll bring it to school! That way, it's a surprise for all of us!  
He then gets it into his backpack, and gets everything else ready.  
While asking his mom where his books go.  
Two dozen times.  
**Jimmy:** Now to wait until morning! Then I can show everyone what this does!  
The next morning...  
Jimmy wakes up and wonders where that strange buzzing noise was coming from.  
It was coming from his alarm clock.  
He then wonders how to make it stop.  
**Jimmy:** Come to think of it, I've gotta go.  
Pees on the alarm clock for no apparent reason.  
The alarm clock's circuits melt from the inside.  
**Jimmy:** Ah! Now, to have breakfast.  
He has his breakfast, and then steals his cat's.  
He then proceeds to clean his teeth.  
With a hairbrush.  
He then combs his hair with a toothbrush.  
**Jimmy:** This is taking quite a while. Wonder why?  
**Pauline:** You're supposed to use a comb, silly.  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
He then goes to school, his sister having combed his hair for him.

* * *

**Episode 12, Part II:**

When he gets to school...  
He's going through the hallways, looking for his locker.  
After 15 minutes, he finds it, even though it was right across the hallway from the bathroom.  
It would take anyone else 30 seconds to find it.  
**Jimmy:** Wait, what's the combo, again?  
He then spends another 10 minutes finding Ms. Fowl, so she can re-give him the combo.  
For the dozenth time this school-year.  
**Jimmy:** 1-2-3, huh?  
**Ms. Fowl:** Why(rawrawrawrawraawwk!) don't you(rawrawraawwk!) just write(rawrawrawrawraawwk!) the combo(rawrawraawwk!) down(rawrawrawrawraawwk!)?  
**Jimmy:** What should I write with?  
**Ms. Fowl:** Why not(rawrawrawrawraawk!) write it with(rawrawraawwk!) a pencil(rawrawrawrawraawwk!)?  
**Jimmy:** Write what with a pencil?  
Ms. Fowl decides to give up, just praying that Jimmy will remember the combo at least for the next 5 minutes.  
Thankfully (and very unexpectedly), he did.  
**Jimmy:** 1-2-3. That should do the trick.  
Sure enough, it unlocked.  
He then placed the MEGA MEGA MEGAPHONE inside, having decided to save it for recess.  
When the recess bell rings...  
**Carl:** I(hyuck!) wish I had(hyuck!) friends(hyuck!) just like(hyuck!) me...  
**Sheen:** Why, aren't we good enough?  
**Jimmy:** Hey, there! Look at what I brought!  
Whips out the MEGA MEGA MEGAPHONE.  
**Cindy:** What's that megaphone for? Announcing your stupidity to the world?  
**Jimmy:** Nope, we're gonna use it together!  
Holds up the MEGA MEGA MEGAPHONE to his mouth.  
**Jimmy:** I AM THE MOST ANUS PERSON ALIVE!!!  
Almost everyone in the hallway goes temporarily deaf.  
Libby takes it.  
**Libby:** WHAT THE #ω¢&-ING #€££ WAS THAT FOR?!  
Sheen takes it.  
**Sheen:** ULTRACUTE DOLLS RULE ALL!  
Everyone throws up.  
Cindy takes it.  
**Cindy:** MOST ANUS PERSON ALIVE? MORE LIKE BIGGEST IDIOT ALIVE!!!  
Everyone laughs.  
Carl wants some fun, so he takes it next.  
He thinks about what he wants to say. He suddenly realizes what it is.  
**Carl:** I(HYUCK!) WANT TO(HYUCK!) FIND FRIENDS(HYUCK!) WHO ARE(HYUCK!) JUST LIKE(HYUCK!) ME!  
Everyone runs away.  
Carl puts down the MEGA MEGA MEGAPHONE.  
**Carl:** Looks(hyuck!) like I'll(hyuck!) never find(hyuck!) a friend like(hyuck!) me.  
They proceed to go inside, everyone else's ears numb for the rest of the day.  
Several days later...  
Carl is sitting with Sheen and Jimmy.  
**Carl:** I(hyuck!) wonder if(hyuck!) I'll ever find(hyuck!) someone like(hyuck!) me?  
**Jimmy:** Do(hick!) hiccups(hick!) count as(hick!) hyucks?  
Suddenly, down from the sky came a ton of saucer-shaped aircraft.  
**Jimmy:** Whoa! I wonder if anyone'll ever be hungry enough to eat a pie that big!  
Just then, a few cube-shaped life forms come out of the saucers.  
**Hubert his Hyuckian Highness:** We(hyuck!) heard(hyuck!) someone(hyuck!) speaking(hyuck!) in(hyuck!) a(hyuck!) low(hyuck!) dialect(hyuck!) of(hyuck!) our(hyuck!) native(hyuck!) tongue(hyuck!).  
**Carl:** Yay! I've(hyuck!) finally found(hyuck!) friends like(hyuck!) me!!!  
**Jimmy:** What's 'speaking' mean?  
TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Episode 12, Part III:**

We left off with the Hyuckians arriving on Earth.  
Their King is currently talking to Carl.  
**Hubert his Hyuckian Highness:** If(hyuck!) you(hyuck!) can(hyuck!) speak(hyuck!) a(hyuck!) dialect(hyuck!) of(hyuck!) our(hyuck!) language(hyuck!), that(hyuck!) probably(hyuck!) means(hyuck!) that(hyuck!) there(hyuck!) are(hyuck!) others(hyuck!) who(hyuck!) can(hyuck!) do(hyuck!) the(hyuck!) same(hyuck!).  
**Carl:** Actually(hyuck!), there are(hyuck!) no more(hyuck!) people in(hyuck!) Randomville(hyuck!) who talk like(hyuck!) us.  
**Hubert his Hyuckian Highness:** What(hyuck!) is(hyuck!) Randomville(hyuck!)?  
**Jimmy:** Yeah, what is it?  
**Carl:** It's(hyuck!) this town(hyuck!), and we've lived(hyuck!) here for(hyuck!) years(hyuck!), Jimmy.  
**Jimmy:** Really?  
Hubert his Hyuckian Highness goes over to Carl's ear.  
**Hubert his Hyuckian Highness:** Is(hyuck!) he(hyuck!) always(hyuck!) this(hyuck!) stupid(hyuck!)?  
**Carl:** Yeah. You(hyuck!) get used(hyuck!) to it(hyuck!) after a(hyuck!) while.  
Hubert his Hyuckian Highness goes back to normal volume.  
**Hubert his Hyuckian Highness:** You're(hyuck!) the(hyuck!) only(hyuck!) one(hyuck!) in(hyuck!) this(hyuck!) town(hyuck!) who(hyuck!) speaks(hyuck!) like(hyuck!) us(hyuck!)?  
**Carl:** Unfortunately(hyuck!), yes.  
**Hubert his Hyuckian Highness:** It's(hyuck!) possible(hyuck!) that(hyuck!) you're(hyuck!) the(hyuck!) only(hyuck!) one(hyuck!) in(hyuck!) the(hyuck!) whole(hyuck!) world(hyuck!) who(hyuck!) talks(hyuck!) like(hyuck!) this(hyuck!).  
**Carl:** Oh(hyuck!), I highly doubt(hyuck!) that-  
However, Hubert his Hyuckian Highness cuts him off.  
**Hubert his Hyuckian Highness:** You(hyuck!) will(hyuck!) not(hyuck!) be(hyuck!) the(hyuck!) only(hyuck!) one(hyuck!) ever(hyuck!) again(hyuck!)...  
**Carl:** You(hyuck!) really mean(hyuck!) it?  
**Hubert his Hyuckian Highness:** ...because(hyuck!) we'll(hyuck!) conquer(hyuck!) this(hyuck!) planet(hyuck!), so(hyuck!) we(hyuck!) can(hyuck!) live(hyuck!) here(hyuck!)!  
**Carl:** Yeah. Wait(hyuck!) _what_?!  
**Hubert his Hyuckian Highness:** Minions(hyuck!)! Take(hyuck!) people(hyuck!) at(hyuck!) will(hyuck!)!  
Suddenly, a ton more saucers came up and started going to random people and abducting them.  
**Jimmy:** Ooh! The spotlight awaits!  
He runs into one of the abduction lights, and the spaceship starts trying to abduct him.  
However, it isn't having much success...  
**Hugh the High-flier:** I(hyuck!) need(hyuck!) backup(hyuck!)!  
Two more saucers come along, and they try abducting him, too.  
They manage to lift him a little off the ground, but they still can't get him to them.  
**Hugh the High-flier:** More(hyuck!) backup(hyuck!), stat(hyuck!)!  
Three more saucers come there, and they manage to get him into the air.  
Unfortunately, the saucers are all trying to abduct him separately.  
However, he's so fat, it's almost impossible.  
That means there are six saucers trying to do an impossible task.  
**Hugh the High-flier:** Uh(hyuck!)-Oh(hyuck!)...  
All six go into system overload from all the confusion. They then explode.  
Jimmy crashes on top of another saucer trying to get Cindy.  
That saucer smashes to the ground, doing fatal injury to the pilot.  
Cindy was saved because Jimmy's fat broke her fall.  
**Jimmy:** It looks like the only way we can win is to get some flying donuts of our own!  
Cindy rolls her eyes.  
**Cindy:** Looks like _I'll_ have to do some work with the Hyuckians.  
**Jimmy:** What does 'work' mean?  
Cindy slaps her forehead.  
**Cindy:** It looks like we'll need some sort of weapon: my pocket knife isn't powerful enough for their lasers.  
**Jimmy:** What lasers?  
Suddenly, a laser goes just over his head.  
**Jimmy:** Seriously, what are lasers?  
Cindy rolls her eyes.

* * *

**Episode 12, Part IV:**

We left off with the Hyuckians trying to conquer the planet, just so they can inhabit it, making more creatures on earth that talk like them.  
Unfortunately, that means destroying most of humanity...  
Cindy is trying to think of a plan, while Jimmy (as usual) is clueless.  
**Cindy:** Wait a minute, aren't there some tanks in town for a fair?  
**Jimmy:** What are tanks?  
**Cindy:** They're huge, armored devices on wheels with a cannon on the top.  
**Jimmy:** Oh! So that's what I used as a toilet...  
**Cindy:** Are there any you didn't use?  
**Jimmy:** I think so, I just don't remember which ones.  
Cindy then gets out a one-way X-ray mirror from her Handy-Dandy Pocket Knife.  
She looks through the tanks, and finds two clean ones.  
**Cindy:** Come on! Let's get in these two!  
Suddenly, Hyuckian Robots grab them, and fling them into the pond in Willoughby Park.  
**Cindy:** Well, looks like those options are gone. Unless...  
She gets on top of one of the remaining tanks.  
**Cindy:** Hey, over here, you Hyuckian hooligans!  
It goes over to her, and it's about to smash her, but she jumps away at the last second, making it smash the tank, instead.  
The Hyuckian Robot's processors proceed to fry in smelly destruction.  
Meanwhile...  
**Jacob the Janitor:** What smells like burning $#!†?  
Looks across the street to the screaming people at Willoughby Park. They are at the Hyuckians' mercy.  
**Jacob the Janitor:** Looks like I've got a job to do.  
Goes over to the phone that was suspiciously placed at the very back of his office.  
**Jacob the Janitor:** Hey, there, Irwin. You got a second? Awesome. See you in a few.  
Hangs up.  
Back at downtown Randomville...  
**Cindy:** They've got us cornered!  
**Jimmy:** Who does?  
In reality, it was a Hyuckian saucer, a robot, and a tank.  
They were about to fire, thus ending the lives of our heroes.  
**Jimmy:** Is that a pinata in the air? Gimme the candy!  
Suddenly, a shot rang out, and the saucer fell onto the tank, exploding them both.  
While Jimmy watched a bunch of flaming pigeons (although they were actually red budgies), Cindy looked at where that bullet had come from.  
**Irwin Jones:** Crikey! A _bullet_ could take down that thing?  
**Jake the Janinator:** What do you expect? NO ONE gets past us unscathed.  
**Jimmy:** That was a donut-shaped piñata! So where's the candy?  
**Irwin Jones:** Crikey! I forgot how stupid he was!  
Punches Jimmy in the face for no apparent reason.  
**Cindy:** Why'd he do that?  
**Jake the Janinator:** Beats me.  
**Cindy:** I'll wake him up. You just beat up all these guys.  
**Jake the Janinator:** Gladly.  
While Irwin and Jake get to work, Cindy waves a brownie in front of Jimmy's nose.  
He wakes up and eats it instantly.  
**Jimmy:** Got any more? I think I had brownies before...  
**Cindy:** You had them 3 weeks ago, you moron!  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
Jake the Janinator and Irwin Jones are through with the aliens in a couple more minutes.  
**Hubert his Hyuckian Highness:** My(hyuck!) precious(hyuck!) army(hyuck!)!  
**Jake the Janinator:** No one messes with Jake the Janinator...NO ONE!!!  
**Hubert his Hyuckian Highness:** FINE(hyuck!)! Come(hyuck!) on(hyuck!), Carl(hyuck!).  
**Carl:** But(hyuck!), I want(hyuck!) to stay(hyuck!) here!  
Hubert just leaves, sad that the Hyuckians' new friend would probably not be seeing them again.  
Cindy was glad that everyone was back to normal.  
However, of everyone, there are two who are sad.  
Carl is sad because he's lost the only people like him.  
Jimmy is also sad, but he can't remember why.  
THE END

* * *

**_Season 1, Part II Credits:_**  
Ideas: Happy Smiles Inc, Jeffwlknsn, JosephWilkinson  
Producer: Happy Smiles Inc  
Dedicated To: The late Steve Irwin, for being one half of Irwin Jones, who premiers in this Season.

* * *

**_Page Sponsored by Happy Smiles, Inc._**


	3. Episodes 13 through 18

**_Jimmy Electron Season 1, Part III_**

Episode #:

**13 Part I:** Obese Opportunist  
**13 Part II:** Zany Zeroes  
**14 Part I:** Idiotic Illness  
**14 Part II:** Victor the Very Vicious  
**15 Part I:** Frosty's Failure  
**15 Part II:** Xcruciating Xmas  
**15 Part III:** Winter Wierdos  
**15 Part IV:** Day of the Dummies  
**16 Part I:** Absurd Athletics  
**16 Part II:** Hyucking Hero  
**17 Part I:** Blubbery Blast  
**17 Part II:** Kandy Kaos  
**18 Part I:** Neighborly Nuisance  
**18 Part II:** Maniacal Mastermind  
**18 Part III:** Revenge with Robots  
**18 Part IV:** The PROTRON 2000

* * *

**Episode 13, Part I:**

Jimmy is walking home from school one day in early December.  
It hasn't snowed yet, but everyone knows that winter's coming.  
Except for Jimmy, who's too stupid to remember his sister's name.  
**Jimmy:** Maybe I can ask Patty what all these pretty decorations are for.  
Somewhere down the road...  
Hey, hey, hey! Get out of that car's way!  
Jimmy suddenly notices that a car is headed straight for him, trying to slam on the brakes.  
Although it would've probably just bounced over him (off of his fat), Jimmy jumps into the alleyway, instead.  
There he meets the dude who gave him that warning. He's pretty tall, with a slightly scratchy voice.  
He was almost as fat as Jimmy was.  
**Obese Osgood:** Hey, hey, hey! Wanna give me some pay?  
**Jimmy:** Who're you again?  
**Obese Osgood:** I'm a candidate for Mayor of Randomville!  
**Jimmy:** What's a candidate? Do you have a chocolate bar for a girlfriend, or something?  
**Obese Osgood:** Not a 'candy date'! _Candidate_! It means I'm running for Mayor!  
**Jimmy:** Well, good luck to ya!  
Jimmy runs away, forgetting who the current Mayor of Randomville was.  
He didn't even know the elections were this year.  
Then again, as a kid, he had no say in the government, so why should he care?  
Come to think of it, he probably wouldn't care, even if he could vote.  
He _is_ the most stupid person in town, after all.  
**Jimmy:** What's a mayor, again? I guess I'll ask Patty when I get home.  
Once again, his sister's name was 'Pauline'.  
Several days later...  
The Electron Family is watching the news. Well, the family excluding Jimmy, anyway.  
He was in the room, but he was actually trying to figure out what those things in the cabinet were.  
**Jimmy:** I think I've seen those round things before...  
**Pauline:** They're plates, silly.  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
Suddenly, the results of the election come up on the screen.  
**Nicholas the News anchor:** And the winner is...  
During the pause for dramatic effect, Jimmy's parents just stared at the screen. They didn't even vote.  
**Nicholas the News anchor:** Osgood Oscar!  
**Jimmy:** Hey! That's the nice man I met in the alleyway after school the other day!  
**Pauline:** And that's the nice man who kidnapped me a while back!  
**Jimmy's Dad:** Hey! Have respect for your mayor! Besides, only Jimmy's allowed to say stupid things like that!  
**Jimmy:** I'm not stupid! I do everything I'm told.  
**Jimmy's Mom(PWNED!):** I've been telling you to flush the toilet for years, and I'm still waiting for the day you do!  
**Jimmy:** The day I do what, again?  
At school the next day...  
**Jimmy:** Here's my pretty Easter Egg! I made it out of toilet paper and paper mache mix!  
**Ms. Fowl:** Now, Jimmy(rawrawrawrawraawwk!) you were supposed(rawrawraawwk!) to make(rawrawrawrawraawwk!) a _Christmas_(rawrawraawwk!) decoration(rawrawrawrawraawwk!)!  
**Cindy:** Besides, do you even know how paper mache mix is _used_? That looks like a piece of ¢®∂¶!  
**Jimmy:** What's paper mache mix?  
**Ms. Fowl:** Now, Cindy(rawrawrawrawraawwk!) that is _horrible_(rawrawraawwk!) language(rawrawrawrawraawwk!)! Apologize(rawrawrawrawraawwk!) to Jimmy(rawrawraawwk!) this instant(rawrawrawrawraawwk!)!  
But before she can, an announcement rings out.  
**Principal Fatman:** Everyone is subject to all of Osgood Oscar's rules, as opposed to mine or the Royal Anus's, in this school! He has just made lunch outlawed, so he can save it for better uses. This means you won't be eating until dinner. Have a nice day!  
**Sheen:** I'm sure it's for a good cause.  
**Jimmy:** NO! How can I go without my precious lunch?!  
Takes out a chocolate bar. He had eaten another just 2 minutes earlier.  
It is confiscated by a guard from the Mega-Mean Organization of Randomville Police Guards(or MMORPG for short).  
After class...  
**Jimmy:** That does it! I've gotta do something about this!  
As usual, Jimmy's got no idea where to start.

* * *

**Episode 13, Part II:**

Jimmy has just gotten word of Mayor 'Obese' Osgood Oscar's plan to erase lunch from the school day.  
**Carl:** Why(hyuck!), again are(hyuck!) you coming(hyuck!) to _us_(hyuck!) as opposed to(hyuck!) a higher(hyuck!) government(hyuck!) body?  
**Jimmy:** The candy bowls on their desks were empty. Duh.  
**Sheen:**I can't wait to get started! I love cool stuff!  
Cindy is walking by. She heard that last sentence. **Cindy:** Seems to me that you love cute stuff even more!  
**Sheen:** What's it to ya?  
Cindy walks away, chuckling.  
**Jimmy:** Anyway, I wonder how we can stop this? We're powerless, now.  
**Carl:** Well(hyuck!), I'm(hyuck!) clueless.  
Jimmy looks to Sheen, hoping he'll have an idea. Sheen's eyes are closed.  
Suddenly, they open.  
**Sheen:** Well, of course we're powerless _now_...but what about _then_?  
The others are wondering what the heck Sheen's thinking of.  
He takes them to it: The addition to the school that Jimmy had added a month ago.  
**Sheen:** We could use this miniature tower to go back in time and stop him from winning.  
**Jimmy:** How'd you know about this?  
**Sheen:** I'm an expert on time travel. I wasn't too stupid to use it.  
**Carl:** Prove(hyuck!) it.  
**Sheen:** Why else do you think Hitler was peed on after he killed himself?  
**Carl:** Hitler(hyuck!) got peed(hyuck!) on?  
**Sheen:** Oh. Historians must not have discovered that yet.  
**Jimmy:** Who cares about his-his-tor-ee...Ree-suer-chuu...joystick.  
**Sheen:** Let's go, already!  
Sheen presses seemingly random buttons, and it works smoothly.  
**Carl:** How(hyuck!) did you(hyuck!) know which(hyuck!) buttons to(hyuck!) press?  
**Sheen:** Hey, you think those little kids' shows are _completely_ fictional?  
The next thing you know, they're back the day of the final debate between candidates.  
**Sheen:** I sent us back a week, to the last of the debates. They always save the best stuff for last, as that's when it really counts.  
**Carl:** And(hyuck!) you know this(hyuck!) how?  
**Sheen:** I told you, I'm an expert at time travel.  
**Carl:** So?  
**Sheen:** I've seen every presidential election, and believe me. Every one was influenced most by the final debate.  
**Jimmy:** Well, I don't know what we should do, so how 'bout you lead, Sheen?  
**Sheen:** I had a feeling you wouldn't know what to do...you never do, after all.  
**Jimmy:** What was that?  
**Sheen:** Nothing!  
Sheen proceeds to go to Jimmy's house(Jimmy would be too stupid to remember the plan) and get Pauline.  
Carl stays behind to signal Sheen when an important personal question was asked.  
Jimmy simply was to stand back and scratch his butt at will.  
**Obese Osgood:** Hey, hey, hey! I've never done any crime worthy of community exposure, and I wouldn't if I may...  
**Carl:** Now(hyuck!), now(hyuck!), now!  
**Sheen:** Oh, yeah! What do ya call _this_?  
**Pauline:** He's the meanie who kidnapped me!  
The entire audience stares at him and gasps.  
**Obese Osgood:** Hey, hey, hey! Have a nice day!  
Runs away. He accidentally runs into Jimmy, who has his hand halfway up his butt.  
**Jimmy:** Hey! I remember something else about you! You never passed my 'Fat and Proud of It' test. I'll give you a rematch.  
**Obese Osgood:** Hey, hey, hey! I can do that all day!  
They proceed to bump each other with their fat, while Carl and Sheen get the time-traveling tower.  
By the time they get back, Jimmy had won-again.  
**Jimmy:** No one messes with Jimmy Electron, Master of Fat! You fail the test-again!  
They left, and the cops showed up shortly thereafter.  
Back in their own time, everything was back to normal, and everyone was happy.  
Everyone except Obese Osgood, that is.  
THE END

* * *

**Episode 14, Part I:**

Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen were walking to school one day, and when they got there...  
**Sheen:** Whoa! Tomorrow, the cafeteria ladies are hosting a cook-off at a randomly picked time!  
**Carl:** It(hyuck!) was randomly(hyuck!) picked?  
**Sheen:** Well, how many cook-offs do you know of that take place in December?  
**Carl:** Good(hyuck!) point.  
**Jimmy:** Yay! Can I enter something?  
Sheen and Carl both say 'no', quite understandably. Jimmy, however, is wondering why.  
When Sheen and Carl leave for class, Jimmy is still wondering why. He's also wondering where they're going.  
Suddenly, Jimmy thinks he knows why.  
'Think' being the operative word.  
**Jimmy:** They must be jealous of my great cooking ability! _That's_ why they don't want me to compete!  
Jimmy suddenly gets a very unfortunate idea.  
**Jimmy:** I'll enter anyway, just to show them up!  
He then leaves for class, which he's 10 minutes late for, anyway.  
That night, Jimmy cooks some of his 'best' recipes.  
He then proceeds to put them into a wagon, so that people can try them on the way.  
The next day...  
Jimmy is hauling his wagon to school, but he's taking it slowly so that he won't spill anything.  
It would have been one of the few smart things he's ever done, but he's doing it a little too slowly.  
As a result, by the time he gets his entries into the cafeteria, it's almost time for lunch.  
**Carl:**Why(hyuck!) didn't he(hyuck!) get a tardy(hyuck!) slip, much(hyuck!) less a(hyuck!) detention?  
**Sheen:** Beats me.  
**Jimmy:** What does 'beat' mean?  
At lunch time...  
**Luza the Lunch Lady:** It's time for the entries to be tried!  
Throughout lunch, everyone tries random recipes, all of them good.  
Until the end; Jimmy's entries were tried last.  
**Luza the Lunch Lady:** The final person is... well, how about we keep that a surprise? Their first dish is called 'Live Forever Brownies'.  
Everyone goes over to the brownies and tries one, just because it had a cool name.  
Huge mistake. It tasted good at first, but then, people started curling up on the floor, because of all the ingredients.  
**Luza the Lunch Lady:** What on _earth_ did you make these brownies with?!  
**Jimmy:** Lets see... flour, chocolate, dish-washing liquid, eggshells...  
**Luza the Lunch Lady:** You're INSANE!!!  
She then falls unconscious, as does everyone else, one-by-one.  
Jimmy just goes over to the lunch line.  
**Jimmy:** Yay! Free food!  
He takes a few platefuls and goes to the classroom.  
The Janitor comes in to mop the floors, when he sees most of the school on the floor (there were a few still standing).  
**Jacob the Janitor:** All these poor souls... eh, whatever, I might as well call the paramedics.  
He does so, and Jimmy is the only other person in the school who's not in the hospital.  
Or so he thinks...

* * *

**Episode 14, Part II:**

Jimmy is walking through the hallways, wondering where everyone is.  
Suddenly, he goes up to another kid wandering the halls.  
**Jimmy:** Boy, am I glad to see someone else here! Do you know where everyone else is?  
The kid stares at him angrily.  
**Victor the Very Vulnerable:** What're you, stupid? How can you not know what you just did?  
**Jimmy:** What did I just do?  
**Victor the Very Vulnerable:** You got every other kid in the school sick with your horrible brownies! Even the teachers are sick!  
**Jimmy:** How come you aren't sick, then?  
**Victor the Very Vulnerable:** I'm allergic to quite a few things, and fortunately, chocolate happens to be one of them!  
**Jimmy:** Chocolate? Can I have some?  
**Victor the Very Vulnerable:** You ∂$$-tard!  
**Jimmy:** I can swear someone called me that before...  
**Victor the Very Vulnerable:** Cindy called you that almost 3 months ago, you moron!  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
Victor, remembering just how stupid he is, gets an idea.  
**Victor the Very Vulnerable:** How about, when everyone gets back, we have a little fight?  
**Jimmy:** Fight over what?  
**Victor the Very Vulnerable:** If I win, I get to sue you like crazy.  
**Jimmy:** And what if I win?  
**Victor the Very Vulnerable:** I do absolutely nothing.  
**Jimmy:** What do _I_ get if I win?  
**Victor the Very Vulnerable:** Absolutely nothing.  
**Jimmy:** Sounds good to me!  
They then shake on it, ready for when they do get back.  
Unfortunately, they won't get back until the pain goes away.  
And that won't be for another 60 hours.  
During those two unfortunate days...  
**Jimmy:** Where is everybody? I wanna play with someone!  
He winds up playing with his sister, who wants to play tea party.  
Unfortunately, he drinks all the tea before she gets any.  
So she kicks him out, leaving him to scratch his butt randomly for the rest of the day.  
The day of the fight...  
**Cindy:** I wonder what sorts of stupid stuff Jimmy was doing while we were gone?  
**Carl:** Why(hyuck!) do you(hyuck!) care?  
**Cindy:** Oh, yeah.  
**Sheen:** Look, it's Jimmy. Wonder who he's looking for?  
Suddenly, Jimmy finds who he's looking for: Victor the Very Vulnerable.  
**Jimmy:** So, how about that fight?  
**Victor the Very Vulnerable:(in a whisper)** Not yet, moron! Wait until after school, when there are no teachers around!  
**Jimmy:** What are teachers, again?  
After school...  
Jimmy is going to the playground to fight Victor the Very Vulnerable.  
Victor is waiting, very angrily.  
**Victor the Very Vulnerable:** Hurry up, before these flowers start swaying in the wind; I'm allergic to pollen.  
**Jimmy:** I'm here.  
The battle starts. Victor is winning, shockingly. Victor may just be the victor(cymbal crash).  
Victor is about to win, when...  
**Jimmy:** Uh, oh... I knew I should've gone to the bathroom before leaving the school...  
A stream of urine goes into Victor's eyes, thus putting him on the ground.  
Being a man of his word, Victor doesn't sue him.  
Although, considering what Jimmy just did to him, he got landed in an ambulance.  
Looks like he got hospitalized in this episode, after all.  
THE END

* * *

**Episode 15, Part I:**

Jimmy is sitting in class, waiting for the bell to ring.  
Winter break is almost here, and he's excited to do experiments on yellow snow.  
He wants to figure out what made it turn yellow.  
**Ms. Fowl:** Now class(rawrawrawrawraawwk!), have a wonderful(rawrawraawwk!) winter break(rawrawrawrawraawwk!)!  
A second later, the bell rings, and everyone rushes outside to play in the snow.  
Jimmy, however, is going over to some snow he peed in on the way to school, thinking no one would notice.  
He's too stupid to remember that, though...  
**Jimmy:** Ooh! Yellow snow! I'm gonna try to figure out what made it yellow!  
A dog that was following him walks into the yellow snow that he didn't take.  
The dog in question is now in a veterinarian's office, after undergoing immense suffering.  
A while later, Jimmy goes over to Carl and Sheen, who are making something with the snow.  
**Jimmy:** What's that big thing you're making? Is it an ice-cream cone without the cone?  
**Carl:** No(hyuck!), it's a(hyuck!) snowman!  
**Sheen:** We've been working on it for about a half-hour. Wanna help?  
Sheen only then realized that he shouldn't have said that.  
**Jimmy:** Yay! I can help! What should I do?  
Sheen suddenly gets an idea.  
**Sheen:** You could go inside and lie down on the couch.  
**Jimmy:** OK! I'm on my way!  
Carl decides to play along.  
**Carl:** Don't(hyuck!) come out(hyuck!) until we call(hyuck!) you.  
**Jimmy:** Got it!  
Sheen and Carl continue to build a snowman, eventually finishing.  
They wisely wait until _then_ to call Jimmy outside.  
**Sheen:** Well, Jimmy? What do you think?  
Jimmy looks at the quite good-looking snowman.  
**Jimmy:** I think it's missing something...  
**Cindy:** Hey, Estupido! Look at what Libby and I made!  
Theirs is just plain amazing.  
**Libby:** The Snowman Creation Association of Randomville (or SCAR, for short) is coming to put our snowman in their hall of fame!  
**Cindy:** Yeah! They should be here any minute! There's no way they're even going to put _your_ snowman in their n00b section!  
Libby and Cindy then go inside to wait.  
**Carl:** Aw(hyuck!) don't listen(hyuck!) to them(hyuck!), Sheen. We(hyuck!) are just(hyuck!) doing this(hyuck!) for the(hyuck!) heck of(hyuck!) it.  
**Sheen:** You're right. Let's go inside.  
They do. Now Jimmy is the only person left outside.  
He thinks he knows what's missing from the snowman.  
**Jimmy:** Some yellow snow should do the trick!  
He packs some from his pocket into the snowman's chest. After several seconds, it turns into a monster.  
It goes across the street and destroys Cindy and Libby's snowman.  
Sheen and Carl come outside at that point.  
**Carl:** Jimmy(hyuck!), what did you(hyuck!) do!?  
**Jimmy:** I added some yellow snow to it.  
They realize that it must have been the snow Jimmy got from the school.  
They suddenly get a random idea for some random reason.  
**Sheen:** To the kitchen!  
They rush in to get some hot chocolate, and hurl it at the snowman-monster hybrid.  
Sure enough, it dies in a few moments.  
Cindy and Libby then went outside, while Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen rest inside. Suddenly, the SCAR representative shows up.  
All they get is a ton of mean looks from the SCAR representative who was supposed to take a picture of their snowman.  
However, due to the evidence being destroyed, they never find out who was responsible for destroying their snowman.  
For Jimmy, that's very fortunate, considering that he'd probably be dead then.  
It _is_ Cindy Tornado, after all.

* * *

**Episode 15, Part II:**

Jimmy is going inside the house with his sister, only a couple of days before Christmas.  
**Jimmy:** I know all of these decorations are for something, I just can't figure out what...  
**Pauline:** They're for Christmas, silly!  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
Suddenly, he sees his mother putting away the decorations around the table.  
**Jimmy:** What are you doing to the pretty decorations?  
**Jimmy's Mom(PWNED!):** I'm putting these decorations away, since we won't be needing them on Christmas Day.  
**Pauline:** We won't need them? Why not?  
**Jimmy's Mom(PWNED!):** The Tornadoes invited us over for Christmas this year, so we'll be there.  
**Jimmy:** Tornado?! WHERE?  
Jimmy runs around the house like the insanely stupid person he is.  
**Pauline:** Who're they?  
**Jimmy's Mom(PWNED!):** Their daughter is a friend of Jimmy's from school.  
Jimmy suddenly stops.  
**Jimmy:** Are you talking about Cindy? I can't wait to see her!  
**Jimmy's Mom(PWNED!)** Unfortunately, the party's not until Christmas day, so you'll have to wait until then.  
**Jimmy:** Wait a second, what does 'wait' mean, again?  
**Pauline:** You should know, silly! You just said it!  
**Jimmy:** Really?  
Jimmy's Mom(PWNED!), quite intelligently, decides to leave the room, so as not to get involved.  
On Christmas Eve...  
**Pauline:** I hope Santa will leave us some really good presents!  
**Jimmy:** A fat man coming down the Chimney? Like that'll ever happen!  
**Pauline:** It can, and it already has! Remember when you hung those lights on the roof?  
**Jimmy:** So?  
**Pauline:** You accidentally came back the wrong way and fell down the Chimney!  
**Jimmy:** Oh, yeah!  
Jimmy's parents get them to bed, and then get into bed themselves.  
The next morning...  
**Pauline:** Hey, Jimmy! Get off the floor! It's time for presents!  
**Jimmy:** Huh? Did I fall out of bed last night? Wonder why I didn't notice. Can you lift me from the floor?  
It takes Pauline and both of Jimmy's parents to lift him.  
At the end, Jimmy's Dad has a backache, meaning he can't go to the party.  
Speaking of which, they leave for it later, and meet up at the Tornadoes' house.  
Cindy is greeting them all, and she gives Pauline a nice introduction.  
Then Jimmy comes up.  
**Cindy:** Look, moron, I don't like this any more than you do, so let's just deal with it.  
**Jimmy:** I love it! I finally get to meet your family!  
Cindy is suddenly extremely nervous.  
**Jimmy:** Why're you sweating? It's freezing out here.  
Sure enough, when they get inside, Jimmy reveals his stupidity to the Tornado Family by telling them a story.  
Fortunately for Cindy, they love it. They're laughing like crazy. When they finally stop...  
**Cindy's Dad:** I haven't laughed like that in years!  
**Cindy:** You like him, huh?  
**Cindy's Grandma:** Oh, yeah! He's the funniest person I've ever seen!  
Cindy realizes something bad at this point: that includes her.  
Jimmy's stupidity is making him funnier than her to her own family!  
It stays like this for most of the night.  
When they finally leave, Cindy's in her room.  
**Cindy:** Hopefully this Winter Break won't get any worse...  
TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Episode 15, Part III:**

Carl and Jimmy are sitting on Carl's front porch, wondering what to do tomorrow.  
It's Saturday, after all, and they want to have fun.  
**Carl:** I(hyuck!) can't think(hyuck!) of anything(hyuck!) that we can(hyuck!) do.  
**Jimmy:** I can't think of anything to do, either.  
**Carl:** You're(hyuck!) never able(hyuck!) to.  
**Jimmy:** Never able to what?  
Suddenly, Sheen comes in from the house. He has a very big grin on his face.  
**Sheen:** Hey, guys! Guess what I saw on my favorite channel?  
**Carl:** Was(hyuck!) it the Ultracute(hyuck!) Show?  
**Sheen:** No, after that.  
**Jimmy:** Ultracute Doll ads?  
**Sheen:** Nope, I'm talking about between the ads.  
This time, they're both clueless.  
Ultracute Doll ads are the only ads on that channel.  
That's why it's Sheen's favorite channel.  
Sheen just decides to tell them.  
**Sheen:** There's a carnival opening in Downtown Randomville!  
**Carl:** What(hyuck!) is it(hyuck!) called?  
**Sheen:** Winter Fun-land! It's only here for a week, so we'd better go, quick!  
**Carl:** This(hyuck!) is the perfect(hyuck!) news! Jimmy(hyuck!) and I were(hyuck!) bored out(hyuck!) of our(hyuck!) minds!  
**Jimmy:** I wasn't bored out of my mind. I was bored out of my head.  
**Carl:** That(hyuck!) is by far(hyuck!) the worst(hyuck!) joke I've(hyuck!) heard.  
**Sheen:** Wanna see the ads before we go?  
They agree, and Jimmy finds something advertising that Barney will be there.  
**Jimmy:** Ooh! Barney! We _have_ to go!  
**Sheen:** You still watch Barney? That's like me saying I still watch the Ultracute Show!  
**Carl:** Sheen(hyuck!) you _do_(hyuck!) watch that(hyuck!) show.  
**Sheen:** Carl, do me a favor and _shut up_.  
**Jimmy:** It's because he's just like me! He's fat, jolly, and-  
**Cindy:** Stupid?  
Cindy had come in, hoping to make fun of Carl and Sheen.  
Jimmy invited her to go to Winter Fun-land with them.  
Her response?  
**Cindy:** Sure! I'll come!  
Leans toward Carl and Sheen.  
**Cindy:(Whispering)** Only so I can stab Barney with my pocket knife.  
**Jimmy:** What was that?  
**Cindy:** Nothing!  
They get there, and ride a ton of the rides.  
When Jimmy finally spots Barney...  
**Jimmy:** Ooh! Hey, Barney!  
Runs straight into him, knocking him over. He then gets on his lap, laughing.  
**Jimmy:** Well, aren't we gonna have fun, Barney?  
Barney looks up at him. Through those large eye holes, he could see anger.  
**Barney:** Listen ∂$$#θ£€, I'm not in the #ω¢&-ing mood!  
Barney then gets up and starts chasing Jimmy.  
Cindy proceeds to use her handy-dandy pocket knife's built-in magnifying glass to catch the sun's rays.  
The rays are powerful enough to burn the Barney suit.  
Right in front of a ton of little kids.  
Cindy is considered 'Very Mean Person of the Day'.  
**Cindy:** Is there any way that this Winter Break can _possibly_ get any worse?!

* * *

**Episode 15, Part IV:**

Jimmy is walking around on December 30th, for absolutely no reason.  
Suddenly...  
Jimmy spots a poster.  
**Jimmy:** Ooh! A cool sign! Wonder what it says?  
Goes to Sheen's house and gets him to read the poster for him.  
**Sheen:** 'Everyone in town is invited to Randomville Town Hall's New Years Party! Please arrive between 8 and 11!'  
**Jimmy:** Arrive where?  
**Sheen:** The name of the celebration implies that it's at Town Hall, Jimmy.  
**Jimmy:** What was the name of the celebration?  
Sheen just gives up here.  
They get permission to go. Even Jimmy.  
The next night...  
**Jimmy:** Well, are we gonna go to the celebration?  
**Carl:** Jimmy,(hyuck!) it's seven(hyuck!) o'clock!  
**Jimmy:** So?  
**Sheen:** They said to arrive no earlier than eight!  
**Jimmy:** Why can't we just show up early?  
**Sheen:** Oh, I'm sure they have their reasons.  
**Carl:** Yeah(hyuck!), right! I(hyuck!) can't think(hyuck!) of any reason(hyuck!) that they(hyuck!) wouldn't let(hyuck!) us in(hyuck!) early.  
**Jimmy:** OK, then let's go. I think I can remember the way...  
**Sheen:** It's just across town, you moron.  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
**Carl:** Well(hyuck!), how are(hyuck!) we supposed(hyuck!) to get(hyuck!) there? It'll(hyuck!) take two(hyuck!) hours on(hyuck!) foot!  
**Sheen:** That's a really good question...  
Suddenly, Nick comes along on a stolen motorcycle.  
They know it's stolen because it says CPR (City Police of Randomville) on the front.  
**Nick:** Dudes, I dude-ishly couldn't dude-ishly help dude-ishly overhearing your dude-ish problem, dudes. I can dude-ishly give you a dude-ish ride, if you dude-ishly want one, dudes.  
**Carl:** But(hyuck!) there are(hyuck!) no more(hyuck!) seats on the(hyuck!) back!  
**Nick:** Dudes, who dude-ishly said I'd dude-ishly be dude-ishly using that, dudes?  
Next thing you know, Carl and Sheen are holding onto a rope strapped to the back of the motorcycle.  
They're standing on Jimmy, while Jimmy is being scraped against the road.  
**Jimmy:** Yay! This is just like when kids push me across the little walkway next to the school's swimming pool!  
**Nick:** Dude, dudes are dude-ishly able to dude-ishly push you across a dude-ish floor, dude?  
They eventually get there, but the cops see Nick a few minutes later.  
Since it's a police motorcycle, he's fast enough to get away, and thus doesn't get caught.  
Now, back to Jimmy, Carl, and Sheen...  
Eventually, the clock reaches 11:30.  
At that time, you hear a crash in Town Hall's basement.  
While all the guards go there, someone else crashes through the front doors.  
That someone else is on a motorcycle going full speed, the rider completely drunk.  
Drunk on stolen liquor. He didn't even need to use his fake ID.  
**Nick:** DUDES!  
Nick swipes the tablecloth, thus spilling all the food onto the floor, thus leaving the party food-less.  
**Jimmy:** No one takes _my_ food away!  
Jumps in front of Nick. Nick, being too drunk to react, hits him dead-on.  
Nick flies through the air, while the motorcycle just bounces backward off of Jimmy's fat.  
This is the first time that Nick has ever gotten caught.  
And Jimmy stopped him. You can imagine the sorts of praise he got.  
He was considered 'Randomville's Last Hero of the Year', as he did all this right before midnight.  
Too bad the party was totaled, though.  
Oh, well, Jimmy's Mom made him come back at 12:30 anyway.  
THE END

* * *

**Episode 16, Part I:**

School is back in, everyone readjusting to school mode.  
Then again, for Jimmy, school mode and play mode have very few differences.  
Also, for some stupid reason, the school's soccer team has their Championship Game that Saturday.  
After all, how many soccer seasons do _you_ know of that end in January?  
Just like the first game of the year, it's against their rival school, Raiville Junior High.  
That time, Jimmy didn't let in a single goal. He didn't let in a single goal in any games since then, either.  
It's because he's too fat to score on; his fat blocks the ball with only a few steps.  
As a result, everyone's pumped, expecting them to win.  
Well, all but one...  
If he can stop our shots single-handedly, so be it! I've got a plan to _ensure_ victory!  
In school on Friday...  
**Carl:** I(hyuck!) can't wait(hyuck!) for the(hyuck!) game.  
**Sheen:** Yeah! We can score on them, no problem! It's not vice versa, though...  
**Cindy:** Exactly. That's why we're gonna win!  
**Jimmy:** What's why we're gonna win?  
They just shake their heads. Jimmy tries to join in.  
So he just shakes his butt.  
**Jimmy:** Am I doing it right?  
They then silently agree to just leave the table.  
On Saturday...  
Jimmy gets taken there in Sheen's Dad's car, because Jimmy getting there on time is crucial.  
The extra weight cuts their mileage in half.  
**Sheen:** Let's go, Jimmy! We've got a game to win!  
**Jimmy:** What's a win? Is it a small window, or something?  
They get onto the field, and start practicing.  
Meanwhile, Charles the Cruddy Captain is rallying his team.  
**Charles the Cruddy Captain:** Our secret weapon is in these boxes. I went to a lot of trouble to get these.  
He opens a box. The team gathers around.  
They proceed to read the label, and are in awe.  
It just might work.  
**Charles the Cruddy Captain:** I've got enough for everyone. Just play defensively for the game, and we'll save these for the shoot-out.  
**Random Opponent #1:** What if there is no shoot-out?  
**Charles the Cruddy Captain:** Then we'll use them the second half!  
Everyone is glad that they'll be able to use something like this.  
**Charles the Cruddy Captain:** Now you guys just make sure no goals are scored, understand?  
**Random Opponent #2:** Not even by us?  
**Charles the Cruddy Captain:** Fine. Try to score on them, if you feel like it. Just prevent them from scoring. Got it?  
**Opposing Team:** YEAH!!!  
The team then does their cheer, and meets their opponents on the field.  
The coin toss goes over well; Randomville Junior High gets the ball first.  
Even so, it didn't really matter in this game.  
After you get past all of the action-based details...  
**Referee:** Half!  
The score was still 0-0, just as Charles the Cruddy Captain wanted it.  
**Charles the Cruddy Captain:** How's the Defense doing?  
**Random Opponent #1:** Just fine! Couldn't be doing better!  
**Charles the Cruddy Captain:** Perfect! You just take a drink, and keep that going, then.  
**Random Opponent #2:** Why can't we use our secret weapon yet?  
**Charles the Cruddy Captain:(Through gritted teeth)** That's a good idea. Bring 'em out, boys.  
Wonder what their secret weapon is, anyway.  
Guess we'll just have to wait until the second half.

* * *

**Episode 16, Part II:**

We have left off with Raiville Junior High deciding to use their secret weapon in the second half.  
Apparently, he wants a cool-looking comeback.  
However, he's leaving Randomville Junior High in a state of confusion...  
**Cindy:** What're they doing huddled up over there? I smell something fishy.  
**Jimmy:** Really? I don't smell anything that smells like fish.  
As always, they roll their eyes.  
**Sheen:** Well, at least Jimmy's been blocking all the shots.  
**Libby:** They've only shot once in the whole game! They're definitely up to something, I can tell.  
**Carl:** Hey(hyuck!), guys!  
Carl had shown up at halftime, to watch the game.  
**Jimmy:** Who's this, again? I think I've seen him, before...  
**Libby:** It's Carl, you moron!  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
Carl decides to continue talking.  
**Carl:** I've(hyuck!) decided to(hyuck!) be a twelfth(hyuck!) man! Just(hyuck!) in case(hyuck!) you need(hyuck!) me, you(hyuck!) know?  
**Libby:** I don't know; you're not exactly good at soccer...  
**Sheen:** Who cares? They're playing hard, so we need all the help we can get!  
Carrie, their coach, comes over, having heard what was said.  
**Carrie the Cool Coach:** In this league, that's legal, but _only_ if we're a player short.  
Since they aren't a player short, Carl just lowers his head.  
**Carl:** Oh(hyuck!), OK. Don't(hyuck!) worry! I'll(hyuck!) be in the(hyuck!) stands if(hyuck!) you need(hyuck!) me!  
He runs toward the stands, and takes a seat.  
The game then continues...  
They were about to score, when the goalie kicked it all the way to the center line with only one kick.  
Yet he didn't kick that hard...  
Were it not for Cindy kicking it out, they would've scored on Jimmy.  
Cindy noticed that they were a lot harder, now.  
She also noticed that all of their cleats were exactly the same.  
And they weren't the same as the first half.  
Cindy realized why their kicks were going so far.  
Right before the Corner Kick...  
**Cindy:** Those shoes must be made of some metallic material!  
**Sheen:** So they're a lot more powerful on shots!  
**Libby:** Jimmy will never suspect a shot from that far!  
**Cindy:** And that's their plan!  
The corner kick is made. It goes a lot farther than normal.  
As in halfway down the field. Where it's almost empty.  
Libby manages to intercept it, and right when she was about to kick it toward the goal, a kid accidentally kicks her.  
She falls to the ground, and, after a while, the referee calls an injury.  
As a result, they're short a player.  
**Carrie the Cool Coach:** Libby, get to the sidelines! Carl, you're in!  
Carl looks down from the stands. He gets up instantly.  
Carl gets on the field, and they play on.  
It looks grim for Randomville Junior High, as a shoot-out will mean Jimmy doesn't stand a chance.  
Right at the end of the game, Cindy gets past one defender, and passes past the second, to Sheen.  
Sheen makes a decision, on the fly, to get it past the third defender to Carl.  
He has no idea why he's thinking this way, but he's going with it.  
Carl just stands there, and it hits him in the back, knocking him over.  
His legs then kick it backward in midair.  
The goalie never saw it coming: They scored.  
So, Randomville Junior High saw their first undefeated season of soccer. They hadn't even let in a single goal.  
It was all thanks to Jimmy in the first several games, and Carl for that final shot.  
Then again, Jimmy's too stupid to care.  
THE END

* * *

**Episode 17, Part I:**

Jimmy was walking home from school one day, when Sheen ran over to him.  
**Sheen:** Wait up, Jimmy!  
**Jimmy:** How can I wait up? I don't even know how to wait down.  
By the time he'd said that, though, Sheen had caught up with him.  
**Sheen:** Did you hear about that new Candy and Ice Cream shop?  
Jimmy shook his head. Even if he had heard about it, he would never have been able to remember.  
**Sheen:** It's called The Rock Candy. It's on the way home. How about we check it out?  
**Jimmy:** Check what out, again?  
Sheen just brings Jimmy there, and they find out where it got its name:  
Random rock bands play there daily.  
There's a different band every day.  
There's even a schedule on the wall.  
Sheen is interested in the rock bands for the week, so he looks at it.  
Jimmy is interested in a flaming bunny outside, so he looks at it.  
In reality, it was an orange cat.  
**Carl:** Hey(hyuck!), guys!  
Sheen goes to greet him. Jimmy keeps staring at the 'flaming bunny'.  
**Sheen:** Carl! What do you think about this place? I think it's pretty sweet.  
**Carl:** I(hyuck!) must happily(hyuck!) agree.  
The cat walked away, so Jimmy ran out the door after it.  
The cat, extremely scared, ran around the block trying to escape him.  
It eventually led him back to The Rock Candy.  
As it ran in one door and out the back, Jimmy tried to do the same.  
Causing major damage to the place in the process.  
The cat got away, but Jimmy was now responsible for $300 in damages.  
Considering the amount of destruction, that's actually pretty small.  
But still, the owner comes out, extremely angry.  
**Chris the Candy Man:** No! My wonderful place!  
Looks at Jimmy, who's just lying on the ground in the wake of the damage.  
**Chris the Candy Man:** You! You will work here under my employment for the next _week_!  
**Jimmy:** Really? I get to work at The Rock Candy?!  
**Chris the Candy Man:** You will be working in the kitchen, with just enough pay to make $300 this week...but no more!  
Jimmy, sure enough, couldn't care less about how much he'd be paid.  
Sheen then goes up to Chris the Candy Man to try to bail Jimmy out-and with good reason.  
**Sheen:** Listen, man. I know Jimmy. Making him work in a kitchen isn't quite the brightest idea in the w-  
**Chris the Candy Man:** _He_ caused all this damage, so _he_ shall work it off!  
Sheen, realizing how angry Chris the Candy Man is, decides to back off.  
**Chris the Candy Man:** Jimmy, is it? Well, then, see you at 5 tomorrow, Jimmy!  
**Jimmy:** OK! See you tomorrow!  
**Carl:** I(hyuck!) seriously think(hyuck!) this is a(hyuck!) bad idea(hyuck!) on Chris's(hyuck!) part...  
The next day...  
Jimmy comes home from school, and goes immediately to The Rock Candy.  
The rock candy in the candy store on the way there, that is.  
Probably not the wisest of choices for the first day of work.  
He gets there at 5. He would've been there at 3:15, but he went in the opposite direction.  
Even with all the neon signs on the street pointing at the place.  
**Chris the Candy Man:** Hey, kid, you're on time! What do you know?  
**Jimmy:** What's my position, coach?  
**Chris the Candy Man:** This isn't a sport, it's a restaurant. Now make some dishes for us. The recipes are on the walls.  
Things are looking pretty bad...  
Especially considering that Jimmy can't read...

* * *

**Episode 17, Part II:**

We left off with Jimmy's first day on the job.  
Literally. He was working at The Rock Candy to pay off a $300 debt.  
Ironically enough, that's exactly how much he was allowing people to get.  
In the form of refunds, due mainly to his lousy cooking.  
The rest was from when he was the waiter.  
**Jimmy:** Did you like your meal?  
**Random Customer #1:** Not really. I found the meat pretty good.  
**Jimmy:** So, what's the problem?  
**Random Customer #2:** The sauce was a little off.  
**Jimmy:** Really? Where'd you get the sauce?  
**Random Customer #1:** Over in that sauce dispenser.  
Jimmy looks at the thing he thought was a garbage can.  
He had placed a banana peel in there earlier.  
Fortunately, that was all he put in there.  
**Jimmy:** It may have a banana in it.  
**Random Customer #2:** Sauce with a banana hint...  
**Random Customer #1:** Now that I know what it is, it tastes pretty good!  
Whoa. That was a close shave.  
Not many others are as lucky, though.  
One man needed to go to the hospital as soon as he got home.  
Apparently, Jimmy had accidentally spiked his lemonade.  
With his urine.  
Fortunately, that was the most severe one.  
After two days...  
Jimmy had paid off $120 of his $300 debt.  
**Chris the Candy Man:** You! Electron! Go into the kitchen to stir some ice cream!  
**Jimmy:** Why stir it? I prefer mine shaken, not stirred.  
**Chris the Candy Man:** Very funny. Now _do it_.  
**Jimmy:** OK!  
What could go wrong? Considering it's Jimmy, quite a bit.  
He went back into the room, and saw that it was a little discolored.  
That bit had gone bad, but, of course, he was too stupid to realize that.  
**Jimmy:** Hey! Maybe I could add some color back!  
Jimmy proceeds to pee into the discolored ice cream.  
When he's done, it sticks together, and slowly rises.  
It had become a monster.  
**Jimmy:** Yay! A giant snowman!  
It ran around trying to destroy things.  
Suddenly, Sheen and Carl ran in back, hoping to see Jimmy.  
**Sheen:** Whoa! What _is_ that thing?  
**Jimmy:** I know I've seen a killer snowman before...  
**Carl:** You(hyuck!) made one(hyuck!) 3 weeks(hyuck!) ago, you(hyuck!) moron!  
**Jimmy:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
Carl and Sheen ignore Jimmy, trying to remember how they defeated the last killer snowman.  
Suddenly, Carl remembers.  
**Carl:** To(hyuck!) the hot(hyuck!) cocoa!  
Carl and Sheen get some and steam the snowman to death.  
Jimmy gets the rest and tries to turn it into cold cocoa.  
Jimmy also gets half a day's pay, putting him halfway to his goal.  
Now that the killer snowman caused another $300 in damages, Jimmy's goal is now $450.  
However, Chris the Candy Man decides to let Jimmy go anyway. Why?  
**Chris the Candy Man:** Might as well keep the damage at 3 digits before it becomes 4 or 5.  
THE END

* * *

**Episode 18, Part I:**

Jimmy is home on a Saturday, trying to teach his cat to say hello.  
**Jimmy:** Come on, Dedie Yott, talk, already!  
Unfortunately, Dedie Yott is a little annoyed with what Jimmy's trying to make him do.  
Even more unfortunately, so is someone else.  
**Natalie the Nerdy Neighbor:** Hey! Will you keep it down? I'm trying to figure out how cold fusion may be possible!  
**Jimmy:** What does 'cold' mean?  
Natalie only then remembers how stupid he is.  
Too bad it took her so long to forget.  
**Natalie the Nerdy Neighbor:** Cold fusion is when nuclear fusion occurs under low temperatures.  
**Jimmy:** Are you speaking shoe?  
Natalie decides to put it in a way he'll (hopefully) understand.  
**Natalie the Nerdy Neighbor:** If I succeed with this, it will greatly benefit mankind!  
**Jimmy:** Oh, OK. I'll leave you to your business, then.  
Jimmy goes back to the cat, and Dedie Yott just meows quietly.  
**Jimmy:** Yay! He said hi! I must show Natalie!  
He goes next door with his really ticked-off cat, and interrupts Natalie in her work.  
**Jimmy:** Hey, Natalie! Check out my talking cat!  
**Natalie the Nerdy Neighbor:** Very funny. Now leave me to my work.  
**Jimmy:** Ooh! I know something I can show you!  
**Natalie the Nerdy Neighbor:** Seriously, leave me alone.  
**Jimmy:** Look at this! Hey, Dedie Yott...dog.  
Dedie Yott goes crazy, thinking there's a dog in the vicinity.  
He screeches and runs around, his claws bared.  
Unfortunately, he destroys most of Natalie's work.  
It looks like the energy crisis won't be solved anytime soon...  
**Natalie the Nerdy Neighbor:** GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY LABORATORY!  
Jimmy runs out, but not because of her screams.  
It was actually to chase a flaming tube.  
In reality, all he was seeing was a fire hydrant.  
Natalie then walks back into her lab, very angry.  
Far more angry than Jimmy's cat.  
**Natalie the Nerdy Neighbor:** I can't believe that moron's cat did this to my lab!  
She looks down in anger.  
**Natalie the Nerdy Neighbor:** If only I could get revenge on him...  
Suddenly, her computer came on.  
Her computer was practically the only thing in her lab that was unscathed.  
It showed that she had an e-mail. She read it.  
This is an e-mail regarding your emotions.  
**Natalie the Nerdy Neighbor:** Wonder how whoever sent this knows what I feel like?  
If you wish to take care of that moron, please meet me in the park after it closes.  
Natalie thinks this is a strange request, but, considering how much she now hated Jimmy, she types back:  
**Natalie the Nerdy Neighbor:** 8:00 it is.  
She goes out at 8, despite her parents' confused looks.  
She gets into the park by using a random gadget she made to unlock the gate.  
So, you are enthralled with making useful gadgets, too, huh?  
**Natalie the Nerdy Neighbor:** Yes. Science and technology are pretty much the major aspects of my life.  
You hate that moron they call Jimmy Electron, yes?  
**Natalie the Nerdy Neighbor:** How do you know him by name?  
Let's just say I have my own experience as my source.  
**Natalie the Nerdy Neighbor:** Who are you, anyway?  
The name's Proton...Jimmy Proton.

* * *

**Episode 18, Part II:**

Natalie has just met the skinny nerd not seen by anyone in town for almost 3 months.  
Due to very obvious reasons, though, she thinks he's joking about his name...  
**Natalie the Nerdy Neighbor:** Your name is really Jimmy Proton?!  
**Jimmy Proton:** Yes. It always has been, and it always will be.  
**Natalie the Nerdy Neighbor:** So, how did you know that I hated Jimmy Electron?  
**Jimmy Proton:** I have my ways.  
**Natalie the Nerdy Neighbor:** What kind of ways?  
**Jimmy Proton:** I may tell you something useful, if you decide to make an agreement with me.  
**Natalie the Nerdy Neighbor:** What do you have in mind?  
**Jimmy Proton:** I team up with you for revenge, you get trade secrets for revenge. That way, we both win. How's that sound?  
Natalie wonders if there's a catch, but it does seem like a good deal all the way around.  
**Natalie the Nerdy Neighbor:** Why not?  
**Jimmy Proton:** Perfect. Now, let's see your laboratory.  
**Natalie the Nerdy Neighbor:** It's not in the best of shape, as Jimmy Electron managed to destroy it with only a cat.  
**Jimmy Proton:** I take it that's why you hate him?  
**Natalie the Nerdy Neighbor:** As a matter of fact, it is.  
They go to Natalie's laboratory, and Jimmy Proton looks around.  
He manages to decipher some notes of hers that Jimmy's cat only partially destroyed.  
**Jimmy Proton:** You're interested in cold fusion, huh?  
**Natalie the Nerdy Neighbor:** Yeah, I'd still be working on it, were it not for that idiot.  
**Jimmy Proton:** Tell me...have you ever built a robot before?  
Natalie wondered why he would ask such a question, but she answered anyway.  
**Natalie the Nerdy Neighbor:** Well, yeah, but they were only for odd jobs around the house. Why do you ask?  
**Jimmy Proton:** Because I've got a plan to use fighting robots for our mode of revenge.  
Natalie is a little shocked that she never thought of that.  
**Natalie the Nerdy Neighbor:** That's great! But I've never built a fighting robot before.  
**Jimmy Proton:** Don't worry. Someone like you can do it in no time. However...  
**Natalie the Nerdy Neighbor:** However...?  
**Jimmy Proton:** However... I recommend you take advantage of my side of the deal.  
**Natalie the Nerdy Neighbor:** Which was?  
**Jimmy Proton:** I'll show you some tricks of the trade. I use them in all of my most powerful robots.  
True to his word, he does.  
Next thing you know, Natalie had the best fighting robot anyone from Randomville had ever made.  
**Natalie the Nerdy Neighbor:** Wow. What a creation. I wonder what to call it?  
**Jimmy Proton:** Why not...The Nuisance Crusher?  
**Natalie the Nerdy Neighbor:** That's a pretty good name. But it doesn't sound catchy enough.  
**Jimmy Proton:** Who cares about catchy? As long as it works, we're fine.  
**Natalie the Nerdy Neighbor:** Well, what do you want to call your robot?  
Jimmy Proton looks at his own robot, the only one in town that could possibly match The Nuisance Crusher.  
It would be a true match, especially considering that Jimmy Proton gave Natalie quite a few tips.  
This means she made one with mostly the same levels of technology.  
**Jimmy Proton:** I think I'll name it after the original: The PROTRON 2000!  
**Natalie the Nerdy Neighbor:** Well, what happened to The PROTRON 1000?  
**Jimmy Proton:** What do you think? Jimmy Electron defeated it by urinating into the cockpit.  
**Natalie the Nerdy Neighbor:** Why couldn't he just do that again?  
**Jimmy Proton:** How right you are. Which is why I added a urine shield, to prevent such a thing from happening.  
**Natalie the Nerdy Neighbor:** Perfect. Now all we need is a way to isolate Jimmy Electron for the revenge to begin.  
**Jimmy Proton:** And I know just such a way.  
The next morning...  
Jimmy Electron has found a note, and is now reading it.  
**Jimmy Electron:** Go to the virtual reality machine and get into cyberspace. Make sure you aren't followed. Follow these instructions exactly, and you will get a free piece of pie.  
Sure enough, that was the right thing to say.  
**Jimmy Electron:** Pie? Sounds good to me! I think I remember where the virtual reality machine is...  
**Pauline:** It's at the school, silly.  
**Jimmy Electron:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
Looks like Jimmy's gonna get quite a surprise...  
TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

**Episode 18, Part III:**

Last time, Jimmy got a message, and tried heeding its instructions.  
He was hoping to get the piece of pie it said he would get.  
Wait a minute...how did Jimmy know what the message said? He can't read.  
Oh, well. We have no time to debate the illogical points of this episode.  
Anyway, when he found the virtual reality machines in the school...  
**Jimmy Electron:** It was quite nice of the door to open for me when I pushed that button.  
Even though he could easily have opened the door himself.  
Wait a minute...why was the school open on a Sunday?  
Oh, come on! How illogical is this episode gonna get?  
Jimmy puts on the virtual reality helmet.  
He then proceeds to wonder which button to press.  
However, someone pointed it out for him.  
**Jimmy Electron:** Pie! Just like they promised! Maybe there's more! Ooh, what's this button do?  
He presses the button that the piece of pie had been sitting on.  
He was instantly teleported into cyberspace.  
**Jimmy Electron:** Yay! I did it! I knew pie would never fail me!  
His icon (a bucket of lard, just like last time) soon appeared in one corner.  
This was obviously his status bar.  
Expectedly, though, he didn't know that.  
**Jimmy Electron:** Ooh! A cool green bar filling up! Is it a Popsicle? It sorta looks like one...  
Just then, he noticed two more bars filling in the opposite corner.  
One icon was an ice-covered atom. The other was a dark atom.  
**Jimmy Electron:** Hey! I've seen that before!  
Suddenly, two large robots appear.  
The cooler-looking one is similar to something Jimmy's seen before.  
**Jimmy Proton:** So...we meet again, Electron.  
**Jimmy Electron:** Hey! You're that nerd I met 3 months ago!  
**Natalie:(angrily)** Hello? Can you see me?  
**Jimmy Electron:** Oh, hello to you, too, Natalie! What's that frozen ball thing near that bar?  
**Natalie:** It's a cold atom, to represent cold fusion.  
**Jimmy Electron:** Can you stop talking shoe, please? I can't understand you when you're talking shoe.  
**Jimmy Proton:(darkly)** Shut up, moron. We're here for the revenge we deserve.  
**Natalie:** Enough! Let's just get him already!  
**Jimmy Electron:** Get who?  
But before he can get an answer, The Nuisance Crusher grabs him by the ankles and swings him around.  
It eventually lets go, and he's sent flying onto The PROTRON 2000.  
The PROTRON 2000 then blasts him into the ground with a cannon blast.  
**Jimmy Electron:** Why are you trying to hurt me? That's not nice!  
**Jimmy Proton:** I couldn't care less about nice!  
Natalie, upon hearing this, felt her conscience trying to gain control.  
Unfortunately for Jimmy, her conscience lost.  
While Jimmy Electron was just lying there, helpless, The PROTRON 2000 was torturing him.  
This was the kind of revenge Natalie had in mind, so she decides to join in.  
It looks like Jimmy Electron is fighting a losing battle, and a very bad one, at that.  
**Jimmy Electron:** Why are you doing this?!  
**Natalie:** Because you've made our lives miserable!  
**Jimmy Electron:** Really? I'm sorry.  
**Jimmy Proton:** Yeah, right! Apology _not_ accepted!  
Natalie, however, saw he actually _was_ quite a bit sorry.  
However, Jimmy Proton was still being quite merciless.  
It doesn't look like Jimmy has much hope...

* * *

**Episode 18, Part IV:**

We left off with Jimmy Electron being practically destroyed by the PROTRON 2000.  
Jimmy Proton and Natalie the Nerdy Neighbor had teamed up against him.  
However, Natalie is starting to reconsider.  
**Natalie:(to herself)** I see his apology, but Jimmy Proton doesn't. We had a deal, but I want Jimmy to live...  
While Natalie is contemplating this, The PROTRON 2000 whips out a laser.  
It's pretty big, and unbelievably powerful.  
Then again, Jimmy is too beat-up to notice.  
**Jimmy Electron:** Why are you still beating me up? I don't like all this pain!  
**Jimmy Proton:** Oh, don't worry. You won't have to suffer any longer...  
Suddenly, The PROTRON 2000 aims the laser straight at him.  
Natalie then realizes which laser it was.  
**Natalie:** The KO Laser! It causes instant death! How can you use such a thing on him?!  
**Jimmy Proton:** Quiet, minion! It's _my_ robot that's doing all the work, and I can do whatever _I_ want with it!  
Suddenly, Natalie snaps.  
The PROTRON 2000 fires an energy ball from the KO Laser, and Jimmy shields his eyes.  
There was a blinding flash, and then-  
Jimmy Electron opened his eyes.  
He had been saved by another energy ball, which had hit the first.  
Since they cause instant death on contact, they destroyed each other, not harming Jimmy at all.  
Both Jimmies, Proton and Electron, looked to the side.  
Natalie's KO Laser had a little smoke spouting from it.  
**Natalie:** WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!  
**Jimmy Proton:** Look, you gotta admit, I _was_ doing most of the work!  
**Natalie:** I'm _not_ a minion! By our deal, we're equals!  
**Jimmy Proton:** I don't see our deal in writing, do you?  
**Natalie:** I wanted you to torture him, beat him, etcetera.  
**Jimmy Proton:** That's exactly what I _was_ doing!  
**Natalie:** No, it wasn't! If there was one thing I didn't want you to do, it was kill him!  
**Jimmy Proton:** This is getting to be quite the long quarrel...  
**Natalie:** OK, then, would you rather settle it by force?  
**Jimmy Proton:** FINE BY ME!  
The Nuisance Crusher then stood across the stadium from The PROTRON 2000.  
The two robots then blasted weapon after weapon at each other.  
Jimmy was recovering a little as random robot parts flew past him.  
When it came to battles, _this_ one was pretty much an all-out-war.  
A two-participant war between The Nuisance Crusher and The PROTRON 2000.  
**Jimmy Electron:** Hey! I feel all better!  
Jimmy had completely recovered, but they were still fighting.  
Even though all of their best weapons were gone, blasted off one-by-one.  
Eventually, The Nuisance Crusher managed to lose the fight.  
But not before it had done very extensive damage to The PROTRON 2000.  
Jimmy Electron walked up to it, looking Jimmy Proton straight in the eye.  
**Jimmy Electron:** Hey, another person I can give my 'Fat and Proud of It' test to!  
Jimmy Electron then starts bumping The PROTRON 2000 with his fat.  
Eventually, it falls, because it was weak before Jimmy Electron had even started.  
**Jimmy Electron:** Jeez! When's someone gonna pass my test?!  
Jimmy Proton then flies out of the cockpit, landing with his face to the ground.  
**Jimmy Electron:** Wait a second, I can swear this has happened before...  
**Jimmy Proton:** It happened 3 months ago, you moron!  
**Jimmy Electron:** Hang on, it's on the tip of my tongue...  
Natalie leaves with Jimmy, and forgives him for the damage to her lab.  
**Jimmy Proton:** So long, moron, for now. You haven't seen the last of me...  
That probably won't be for quite a while, though.  
Or maybe it will be soon. Who knows?  
In any case...  
THE END

* * *

**_Season 1, Part III Credits:_**  
Ideas: Happy Smiles Inc, Jeffwlknsn  
Producer: Happy Smiles Inc  
Dedicated To: Jeffwlknsn, for helping me out of the holes dug by a state of unimaginativity.

* * *

**_Page Sponsored by Happy Smiles, Inc._**


End file.
